


Dear Junmyeon

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But they're flex, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Military, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, OT9 (EXO), Oral Sex, Plot #174, Prompt Fic, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Unsafe Sex, exolipse, non!au, sulay - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: Yixing amava Junmyeon de todo seu coração. Ele admirava o artista talentoso, o líder confidente, o homem carismático e humilde. No coração de Yixing, Junmyeon possuía um reinado apenas seu, ninguém sequer tinha a chance de competir contra. Não importava como, quando, ou até mesmo onde, Yixing pertencia a Junmyeon na mesma proporção que Junmyeon pertencia a Yixing.Ambos tiveram que conviver com o fato de estarem afastados, separados pelas águas do Pacífico. A distância forçada fez com que o casal procurasse outros meios de matar a saudade que sentiam. Não era o ideal, mas eles faziam funcionar. Isso até Yixing descobrir que seu amado estava com data marcada para seu alistamento.Sem poder sair do país, Yixing começou a reafirmar o amor que sentia através de cartas para seu querido Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 61
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. How Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Posso tomar um pouco do seu tempo nessa nota? Essa é uma experiência totalmente nova! Eu nunca me imaginei escrevendo para um FicFest, apesar de acompanhar alguns, é um pouco surreal quando você se torna parte dele. E para isso, eu preciso agradecer pela iniciativa, organização e recepção que o EXOlipse deu para tantos escritores e leitores! Obrigada à todxs que fazem parte do Lipse ^^
> 
> Ao meu querido doador do Plot #174, espero verdadeiramente que eu tenha conseguido colocar aqui as expectativas que você tinha com ele. Eu amei escrever sobre ele, mesmo tendo muita insegurança durante todo o processo, eu me sinto honrada de ter dado vida a sua ideia. Obrigada pelo plot, espero do fundo do meu coração que goste da história.
> 
> A minha anja salvadora, minha querida beta M., muito obrigada por todo seu trabalho! Sempre disposta e compreensível, eu enfrentei mais problemas do que possam imaginar para essa fanfic ir pra frente. Muito obrigada M. por ser tão paciente, pelo seu cuidado com a fanfic, por me suportar e por ter se disposto a me ajudar, o que seria dessa história sem você? Preciso também estender meus agradecimentos a pessoinha que deu o feedback quando essa fanfic ainda estava nascendo, muitas ideias que recebi foram usadas aqui, caso esteja lendo essa fic, obrigada por todo o apoio.
> 
> Por fim, mas não menos importante, obrigada você, querido leitor! Estou lisonjeada que tenha conquistado sua atenção para estar aqui e espero que me acompanhe nessa jornada linda que é Sulay! Deixarei aqui a [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7nrUVzp7z7v5TPFy6EmWWr) da fanfic, são músicas que me inspiraram em alguma cena, ou simplesmente estavam tocando enquanto escrevia e que não posso mais ouvi-las sem associar a Dear Junmyeon.
> 
> Acho que já prendi demais a atenção de vocês, os deixarei aqui por enquanto! Nos vemos mais a frente, sim?
> 
> xoxo

—  Hyung, é a terceira vez que você encara seu celular com essa cara. Coma primeiro e não se preocupe tanto, ele vai ligar  — a voz melodiosa de Jongdae soou pela cozinha e, só então Junmyeon se deu conta que sua comida estava totalmente fria, pois seu olhar não saia de seu celular sobre a mesa. Seu tom era tão carinhoso e reconfortante que, mesmo se sentindo um pouco irritado pela demora de Yixing para retornar sua ligação, não pode deixar de direcionar um pequeno sorriso ao mais novo e concordar com um leve meneio de sua cabeça.

Junmyeon sabia que Yixing tinha bons motivos para não ter lhe atendido e por até agora não ter retornado às suas ligações, mas ainda assim era difícil não se sentir um frustrado. Aquelas ligações eram o ritual que eles mantinham a quase 3 anos, e seria mentira dizer que aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes, o problema morava no fato que, de alguns meses pra cá, vinham acontecendo com mais frequência. A culpa residia na agenda mais do que lotada do chinês. Todos sempre comentavam e brincavam como Yixing era viciado em trabalho e que isso era um traço marcante de sua personalidade, e de fato ele realmente era, mas Jun sabia que há muito tempo seu amado não tinha mais controle sobre a quantidade de trabalho de recebe sem poder contestar e isso fazia que suas ligações se tornassem mais breves.

Mas eles nunca ficavam sem se falar, isso jamais. A tecnologia veio como uma grande salvadora ao tentar amenizar a distância que se estabeleceu entre eles. Obrigados a estarem em países diferentes sem poder cair nos toques reconfortantes um do outro, às videochamadas eram como um alívio do peso em suas costas por não estarem juntos. No começo, devido a turbulência que foi sua mudança para sua terra natal, às ligações eram restritas a apenas chamadas de voz que permitiam apenas um breve “ _olá_ ” e “ _sinto sua falta_ ”. Junmyeon logo conseguiu mexer seus pauzinhos — diga-se perturbar seu gerente até conseguir o número do gerente de Yixing na China e usar um Jongin e Sehun muito birrentos e com olhos de filhotes para que o mesmo permitisse mais tempo para ele falar com seus membros — e assim suas ligações se tornaram mais longas e com o passar dos dias as videochamadas começaram a se tornar uma rotina entre eles.

Junmyeon voltou sua atenção ao prato com um olhar desconsolado, ainda pensando em como essa rotina sagrada seria logo quebrada justamente quando ela já está se tornando escassa novamente. Com um suspiro cansado, voltou a comer e estava levando seu prato para ser lavado quando um Jongin apressado invadiu a cozinha.

— Jongin-ah não corra desse jeito! — a voz de Chanyeol o repreendeu. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto quando viu o famoso biquinho se instalar em seus lábios e a expressão repreendedora de Chanyeol se desfazer em questão de segundos.  _ “Quando esses dois irão se acertar de uma vez?”  _ não pode deixar de pensar.

— Mas, hyung — a voz de Nini soou um tanto manhosa — é Lay-hyung no telefone eu tinha que vir correndo! — ao ouvir isso, Jun desistiu de sua tarefa de lavar a louça e com dois passos largos estava ao lado de Jongin que segurava o aparelho nas mãos que ele não tinha notado antes. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e ainda sim mais aliviado ao ver a carinha de sono de seu amado, mal se contendo e tirando das mãos de seu dongsaeng o celular para poder observar o outro mais de perto.

— Hey! — Jongin exclamou surpreso ao mesmo tempo em que o líder se concentrou em seu celular sem lhe dar atenção.

— Xingie, está tudo bem com você? — não pode deixar de esconder sua preocupação, mesmo que naquele momento o que mais quisesse era reclamar com o outro sobre estar tarde, sobre como ele deveria dormir, sobre como ele parecia cansado e provavelmente pulou suas refeições. Tudo ficou preso na garganta quando viu o sorriso do mais novo para si. Seu Yixing.

— Olá Myeon, eu que deveria perguntar, está tudo bem com você? — sua voz sempre baixa e clara sempre teve um efeito tranquilizador em Junmyeon, bem se ele estivesse sendo sincero sua voz tinha esse efeito em todos os membros do grupo e ele não tinha ganhando seu posto como “healer” do nada. Mas ao dizer aquelas palavras não pode trazer nada além de confusão para a mente do coreano mais velho.

— Como assim? Eu que estava aqui preocupado, você não me atendeu e não retornou minhas ligações. — atrás de si ele conseguia ouvir a leve discussão entre Sehun e Jongin, ambos tentando se esgueirar atrás de si para poderem ver o seu hyung também.

— Huum… isso é estranho, eu te liguei várias vezes… seu celular está ligado Jun? — o chinês perguntou docemente e foi como se um farol se acendesse dentro da mente de Junmyeon. Quando ele tentou às primeiras chamadas sua bateria estava quase morrendo e a preocupação e cansaço tomaram sua mente antes mesmo que pensasse em pegar o carregador do aparelho. Dito e feito, assim que pegou o seu celular sobre a mesa da cozinha o mesmo estava desligado.

— Oh… me desculpe Xing eu não notei… — a risada baixa do outro através do celular tirou sua atenção do seu aparelho desligado de volta para o de Jongin, onde aquele rosto angelical sorria para si com sua covinha aparecendo, tudo que o mais velho queria era descansar suas mãos sobre as bochechas dele.

— Não se preocupe com isso meu amor. Que tal o seguinte, você parece cansado, coloque seu celular para carregar e tome um banho, daqui a uns dez minutos eu ligo pra você? O que acha, hum? — Yixing perguntou com a voz carregada de carinho fazendo Junmyeon assentir rapidamente com o que o outro dizia fazendo o sorriso dele crescer ainda mais.

— Hyung! Ele já te dispensou passe o celular para nós, você sempre monopoliza Lay-hyung quando ele liga, não é justo! — a manha não podia estar vindo de outro se não Oh Sehun, todos eles definitivamente fizeram um péssimo papel estragando o maknae. 

— Sehunnie tem razão! Também sentimos falta do hyung! — completou Jongin projetando seus lábios para frente, essa atitude arrancou uma gargalhada do homem do outro lado da linha.

— Agora, onde estão meus queridos Nini e Sehunnie, não consigo vê-los na câmera — chamou pelos dois mais novos e no momento em que Jongin esticou sua mão para pegar o aparelho foi surpreendido por um baixinho que entrou na cozinha rápido como uma bala, sem deixar tempo para nenhuma reação de Jun ou dos mais novos, capturou o celular das suas mãos rindo abertamente.

— Eu sabia que tinha ouvido a sua voz, hyung! Como você está? Estou com saudades! — a voz alegre que Baekhyun quase foi abafada pelos protestos dos outros dois que o perseguiram até a sala disputando a atenção do seu amado.

— Acho que Lay-hyung vai demorar um pouquinho mais do que dez minutos — Chanyeol disse também se movendo para a sala. Os outros dois restantes não puderem fazer nada a não ser concordar.

— Suba hyung, eu arrumo tudo por aqui — a mão de Jongdae acariciou levemente seu ombro de maneira reconfortante. Jun não pode conter a onda de carinho que se apossou sobre seu coração, Jongdae era sempre tão compreensivo.

— Obrigado Dae-ah. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, hyung.

Assim que adentrou em seu quarto se certificou de colocar o bendito celular para carregar e procurar sua toalha para tomar banho. Foi um dia cheio para si, o lançamento de seu solo estava cada vez mais próximo e com ele a realidade que enfrentaria logo que às promoções acabassem. Debaixo do chuveiro, deixou que a água morna acalmasse seus músculos e um pouco de seus nervos. Ele precisava contar para Yixing que se alistaria ao exército, mas ele não tinha encontrado a coragem para isso ainda.

Não demorou-se muito no banho, uma inquietação crescendo dentro de si, como sempre acontecia quando estava prestes a ver e conversar com o chinês. A leve ansiedade sempre aumentava junto com a vontade de sentir a familiar sensação de proteção que tinha ao falar com seu amado. Era estranho para Junmyeon admitir que, logo ele, uma pessoa que sempre foi considerada e vista como uma figura de proteção e cuidado — o que de fato era — em torno de seus amigos e companheiros de equipe, se via tão necessitado e rendido aos carinhos e cuidados que vinham do outro homem. Mesmo às figuras mais fortes sempre precisam se apoiar em alguém e mesmo que não assumam, anseiam receber de outro o mesmo valor que distribuí.

E esse alguém era seu Yixing. A relação entre os dois nesse momento não era o que eles imaginavam que teriam, definitivamente muito longe do ideal que tinham planejado em suas vidas. E, ainda assim, eles faziam funcionar da melhor maneira que podiam.

Com os pensamentos repletos sobre o seu futuro militar não tão distante, Junmyeon se levantou com um leve sobressalto ao sentir o celular vibrar na cama, de onde estava apoiado com o carregador plugado. Nem sequer conferiu quem era, apenas aceitou a chamada de vídeo tendo o prazer de ver, novamente, aquele lindo e cansado rosto sorrindo para si.

— Olá, meu amor — desta vez, o primeiro a falar fora Yixing, cumprimentado seu amado com um sorriso doce no rosto e uma covinha a exposição sem qualquer esforço. Adorável.

— Oi, Xing — o mais velho devolveu com a voz carregada de saudade e ainda um pouco de culpa — Me desculpe por ter preocupado você, eu- 

— Não se desculpe por isso meu bem, eu sei que não fez por mal. — Yixing nem sequer permitiu que ele continuasse com a sua fala e apressou-se a mudar de assunto — Você parece bem cansado, como vão os preparativos?

— Bem, bem… você sabe, os últimos retoques estão sendo feitos e logo, logo será divulgada a data de lançamento! — Junmyeon falou com o resto de energia que ainda sobrava em seu corpo. Notando, com surpresa, só agora que o ambiente atrás do namorado era o apartamento do mesmo. — Faz um tempo que não o vejo parando em casa, está tudo bem? — E ali se fazia, mais uma vez, a figura superprotetora do coreano sobre a saúde daquele chinês teimoso.

— Está tudo bem, Jun — sorriu novamente enquanto se ajeitava nos travesseiros de sua cama — Eu prometo! — acrescentou ao ver a cara de descrença do namorado e, apesar de Junmyeon não acreditar fielmente naquela declaração, resolveu deixar o assunto de lado, pois os olhos do namorado estavam se fechando e demorando cada vez mais a se abrir, evidenciando o quanto estava se segurando para não dormir no meio da ligação.

— Você devia dormir um pouco — disse Jun, sua voz levemente abafada por um bocejo. Yixing demorou a responder e, por um momento, Junmyeon achou que ele já havia dormido.

— Você também, meu amor — a resposta veio baixa do outro lado da linha. O mais velho não pode deixar de sorrir para a imagem que via pelo celular. As bochechas fofas do namorado esmagadas contra o travesseiro e um biquinho se formando em seus lábios. Que saudade Junmyeon tinha de sentir aqueles lábios contra si!

— Vou desligar, Xing. Assim você pode dormir melhor — Jun se pronunciou rapidamente, antes que o namorado mergulhasse de vez na inconsciência. Tão rápido quanto respondeu, obteve a resposta do mais novo:

— Não desligue, durma comigo hoje, por favor? — Yixing pediu, abrindo os olhos sonolentos e piscando de maneira suplicante para o mais velho. Como se fosse preciso tudo isso para que Junmyeon se derretesse e fizesse tudo que Yixing pedisse a ele. O coreano podia até ouvir claramente a voz de Kyungsoo em tom brincalhão quando disse que o líder tinha um coração mole demais para Yixing.

“ _Durma comigo_ ” era um código que usavam entre si quando não queriam desligar, quando a saudade estava mais insuportável que o normal. Por isso, não se demorou a realizar o pedido do amante. Eles se olharam através da tela por mais alguns minutos, ambos com sorrisos bobos apaixonados, se ajeitando sobre suas camas, afastando o frio com as cobertas já que não tinham um ao outro para esquentar seus corpos. Yixing sorriu mais uma vez antes de desativar sua câmera, o namorado o acompanhando na ação, assim apenas o viva voz continuava ligado.

— Boa noite, Myeon — a voz doce de Yixing soou perto do ouvido do líder, arrancando um suspiro de seus lábios.

— Boa noite, Xing — o líder devolveu no mesmo tom — Amo você.

— Eu também te amo.

Junmyeon se permitiu fechar os olhos, repetindo na sua mente como um mantra o  _ “eu te amo” _ que acabara de ouvir. A respiração baixa do outro lado da linha levou seus pensamentos a se acalmarem e assim o sono o atingir com mais força. Ele falaria com Yixing no dia seguinte. Ele ainda tinha tempo.


	2. We Always Find a Way

Um fato engraçado sobre o tempo é que, quanto mais você acredita que tem, mais rápido ele passa apenas para lhe contrariar e fazer com que seus planos jogados para o futuro cheguem mais rápidos do que você está, de fato, preparado. E era justamente o que acontecia com Junmyeon.

Ele realizou seu tão almejado debut solo, conseguindo cumprir da melhor maneira tudo que tinha planejado para ele e a sua fase de promoções estavam ocorrendo muito bem. Se esforçava para lidar com seus compromissos solo, lutando com o quão estranho tudo aquilo era para si. Não o entendam mal, era mais um sonho seu se tornando real com o lançamento de seu álbum, mas era muito estranho estar no palco sem a presença física de seus membros. Ele agora sentia a mesma insegurança que seus outros companheiros sentiram quando foi a vez deles.

Apesar de estar cantando e performando sozinho, sua memória corria para todas as palavras de encorajamento que recebeu de cada um deles. Às dicas e brincadeiras ajudaram a acalmar seu coração. Yixing havia dito para ele, na noite anterior em que se apresentou em um programa musical, que na verdade estar no palco, não era tão assustador quanto ele imaginava. Não quando ele carregava dentro de si a presença de cada um que sempre esteve ao lado dele.

Junmyeon não pode deixar de imaginar o quanto era difícil para seu namorado, estar lá sozinho por tanto tempo. Mas Yixing não deixou que ele se arrastasse por aqueles pensamentos de maneira profunda — como ambos sabiam e faziam algumas vezes — afirmando que apesar da saudade que sentia, que não era pouca, ele ainda estava fazendo o que amava e, por mais que detestasse admitir isso, Junmyeon sabia que Yixing havia conquistado uma liberdade que ele jamais teria em outras circunstâncias. Alguns, muito raros, males vinham para o bem.

No meio de todo o apoio do público e seus fãs, de cada um da sua “pequena” família de 7 pessoas e a felicidade desmedida de Yixing sempre a falar do seu orgulho e amor pelo talento de seu líder, Junmyeon se sentia quase no céu. E, sinceramente, não podia pedir por mais nada.

Exceto, talvez, por mais tempo.

— Você está evitando o assunto com ele ainda não é? — a voz de Jongdae arrancou Junmyeon de seus pensamentos, deixando o líder um pouco desnorteado, ele levou um tempo até que as palavras que seu amigo soltou fizessem sentido em sua mente e ele pudesse formular uma resposta que não fosse um gemido frustrado.

Alerta de spoiler! Não deu certo.

— Hyung, você sabe que com uma data definida logo a mídia vai estar sabendo e vai estar por todo lugar. Você não pode esconder isso do Yixing-ge. — a voz de Jongdae saia de maneira calma, mas no fundo era notório o leve tom de repreensão pela atitude infantil do mais velho.

— Eu sei, Dae-ah, mas…

— Será pior se ele souber através dos comentários na internet do que por você — Chen cortou antes mesmo que o Junmyeon pudesse se lamentar.

— Eu sei, Dae, eu sei! — o coreano falou um pouco irritado — Mas é tão mais fácil falar do que fazer. Eu sei que preciso dizer a ele, que não há nada que posso fazer pra mudar isso, mas é tão difícil! — soltou um suspiro frustrado.

Chen se levantou do seu assento na frente do líder, se movendo para que estivesse agora ao lado dele no sofá da sala de estar do mais novo. Fazia um certo tempo desde a última vez que se viram, a pausa das promoções do EXO agora permitia que Jongdae estivesse muito mais atento a sua família que logo, logo aumentaria. E apesar de não querer trazer mais preocupações a cabeça de seu dongsaeng, Junmyeon sabia que ninguém — exceto por Minseok e Yixing — seria capaz de acalmá-lo melhor do que ele.

— Escute bem, hyung — Jongdae apoiou uma de suas mãos nas coxas de Junmyeon, seus olhos carinhosos transmitiam uma sensação de segurança para o mais velho — Eu sei que, nesse momento, às coisas não estão da maneira que você queria. Eu sei que, mais do que ninguém, você não desejava cumprir esse serviço com medo de nos deixar sozinhos. — Aqui morava uma grande verdade que Junmyeon não admitia para ninguém, e não sabia que os outros notariam.

O período militar não lhe assustava, até porque sabia que não estaria encarregado de um serviço tão intenso como estava Minseok. Nem que demandaria tanto dele como estava seu querido Kyungsoo. Não, Junmyeon temia o alistamento pelo fato de não poder mais estar junto com seus membros como um grupo. De não poder estar com eles no palco e ver seus fãs, de não poder estar lá, publicamente, apoiando qualquer passo da carreira deles, como sabia que ia acontecer se os planos futuros de Baekhyun, Sehunnie e Chanyeol não sofressem alguma alteração. Junmyeon tinha medo de deixá-los sozinhos, de não poder fazer nada para protegê-los, principalmente proteger o pequeno dongsaeng com sorriso felino na sua frente.

— Eu sei que tem medo de nos deixar sozinhos. Mas hyung, nós não estamos sozinhos de verdade. No fundo você sabe disso. — continuou Jongdae — Realmente, podíamos estar em um momento melhor para a seu afastamento, eu-

— Nem comece! — dessa vez fora Jun que o interrompeu — Seria difícil me afastar de qualquer jeito, você não fez nada de errado — completou de maneira séria, impedindo que o mais novo dissesse algo a mais sobre o assunto. Dae deu um pequeno sorriso com o ato.

— Como eu ia dizendo, você tem medo de deixar a gente, faz parte sentir medo, hyung. Lembra-se do quão apavorado ficou quando Lay-hyung precisou ir para China? — sim, Junmyeon lembrava-se muito bem das noites pessimamente dormidas, das crises de choro e ansiedade sobre o que aconteceria com eles, com o EXO e com o seu relacionamento — Mas olhe só agora, não é o namoro que vocês imaginaram, mas vocês fazem dar certo porque se amam como ninguém! E nós não estaremos sozinhos, pois seu amor sempre vai estar aqui conosco.

Junmyeon sentiu a cabeça pesar um pouco com as palavras do mais novo. Ele tinha plena consciência de seu amor por cada um de seus membros e que cada um deles o retribuem na mesma intensidade. Mas diferente de Junmyeon eles não costumavam expressar tanto quanto ele. Um sorriso brotou no rosto do mais velho na mesma medida que seus olhos ficaram úmidos por algumas lágrimas teimosas.

— Obrigada Dae-ah. — Jun disse quando Chen o arrastou para um abraço.

— Não precisa agradecer nada, hyung — ele fez um leve carinho, enquanto ainda podia, nos cabelos macios do líder — Vamos todos ficar bem. Você e Yixing vão ficar bem, mas você precisa falar com ele.

— Eu vou, Dae, eu prometo.

— Hoje!

— Tá bom, tá bom! — Jun rolou os olhos quando sentiu o peito do mais baixo tremer ao segurar uma risada da sua birra. — Hoje.

.

.

.

Yixing estava com a cabeça apoiada no vidro do carro que o levava de volta para seu apartamento, a paisagem ao redor de si estava se banhando pelo pôr-do-sol, revelando uma beleza inigualável do local. Apesar de estar com seus olhos focados nas ruas e no trânsito que percorriam até sua casa, seus pensamentos encontravam-se longe dali. Ele amava seu país, faria de tudo para que fosse motivo de orgulho dele. Mas a alguns tempos ele não conseguia mais associar ele a imagem de casa. Pois casa era um sinônimo de conforto e tranquilidade, e aquilo Yixing achava e havia deixado na Coréia.

Em seus fones de ouvido, a voz de Junmyeon soava baixa, acompanhando a melodia de _For You Now_ perfeitamente, o que lhe trazia sensações conflitantes de paz, mas também de saudades de ouvir aquela voz ao vivo, e não através de aparelhos eletrônicos.

Ele havia participado na criação daquele álbum junto com o namorado, sempre sendo o primeiro a receber qualquer avanço e novo conteúdo, dando pequenas dicas aqui ou ali, sendo sempre o primeiro a tranquilizar os nervos do coreano. Uma sensação de calor tomava conta do peito de Yixing ao se lembrar de como Junmyeon, com as bochechas incrivelmente coradas, lhe segredou que aquela música em específico, era direcionada para ele e não somente para os fãs. O chinês lembra de como ficou envergonhado com aquela declaração, afinal era a primeira oportunidade que Junmyeon tinha de retribuir tal ato, já que Yixing já havia dito ao mais velho que era ele quem tomava conta de sua mente no momento de composição de algumas de suas músicas, mas que essas eram, definitivamente, mais explícitas em seus desejos.

Com o modo aleatório ligado, os acordes da música seguinte indicavam a melodia de Made In You, tornando difícil para Yixing não se entristecer um pouco ao pensar no significado por trás de toda aquela letra. Era uma canção muito especial, se se recordava muito bem, ela havia sido a música que Jun mais ficou ansioso para ouvir uma resposta sua sobre o que achou. Era uma música para os fãs, a maneira mais simples que um artista podia reverter todo o amor e apoio que recebia. Mas no fundo, Yixing sabia que também era um pedido. Um pedido para que ficassem com eles, mesmo quando ele não estivesse.

Não é como se o chinês tivesse tido um caso estranho de amnésia e se esquecido de como funcionavam as leis coreanas sobre o exército. Ele sabia que aquele dia chegaria para todos seus membros, dois deles já haviam ido. Uma hora ou outra seria seu amante. Mas saber sobre o fato não o torna menos doloroso quando ele acontece. Se Junmyeon estava evitando o assunto com ele, mesmo estando claramente implícito que se sucederia após seu solo, Yixing respeitava e nada falava também, mesmo que por dentro estivesse se corroendo.

Perdido em pensamentos sobre o homem de pele bronzeada e, muito, parecido com um coelho, só notou que havia chegado ao seu destino quando um dos staff tocou suavemente em seu braço lhe chamando a atenção. Levantou-se do assento, tirando um breve momento para se espreguiçar e agradecer pelo trabalho de sua equipe, já rumando para dentro do prédio, sem querer gastar o pouco de tempo que teria para repouso naquele restante do dia.

Não demorou para pedir uma refeição completa, que não tinha a dias, antes de tomar um banho mais demorado do que lhe era permitido no meio de tantas gravações. Quando estava enfim, fresco e devidamente alimentado, se aconchegou no sofá acompanhado de Luobo e Lulu, que fizeram de seu colo um lugar confortável para uma soneca. S acou seu aparelho celular do bolso da calça, verificando às horas e calculando se aquela hora Junmyeon já estaria em seu próprio apartamento. Se surpreendeu, no entanto, quando seu celular começou a vibrar com uma ligação do dono de seus pensamentos.

— Hey, Myeonnie! Estava pensando em você agora mesmo! — o mais novo cumprimentou o namorado com entusiasmo, rindo mais largo ao notar o rosto bonito ficando corado, não pelo uso do apelido em si, mas pelo fato de que ele havia atendido a ligação no viva voz, mas não estava sozinho, se a risada alta do Byun e alguns assobios eram uma indicação — Oh, me desculpe! — Yixing reiterou, um pedido meio falso.

— Não há problemas, Xingie — Junmyeon respondeu ainda vermelho, mas agora se movimentando. Ao fundo o chinês pode ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando e só então o rosto de seu namorado ficou mais focado em sua tela.

— Como você está, Jun?

— Como você está, Xing?

Ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e riram de maneira boba um pro outro. Lay tomou a liberdade de responder primeiro:

— Estou bem, meu amor, no momento estou sendo feito de cama ou sofá para nossos filhotes — disse de maneira adorável, virando a câmera do telefone para mostrar ao coreano os dois gatinhos muito confortáveis em seu colo.

— Oh, como eles são fofos! — Junmyeon não pode deixar de arrulhar para os pequenos — Você estava mesmo pensando em mim? — perguntou e ouviu a risada baixa do namorado quando ele respondeu provocativamente.

— Estou sempre pensando em você, amor. Principalmente em seu rosto bonito, no seu calor, no seu toque, no seu…

— Ok! Eu acho que já entendi! — o mais velho o interrompeu antes que pudesse terminar sua fala, com uma coloração vermelha subindo pelo seu pescoço devido a vergonha.

— Como pode, depois de tantos anos juntos, ainda sentir vergonha de algo assim? — Yixing provocou.

— Yah! Não seja atrevido assim! — o outro repreendeu — Alguém podia ouvir, só isso.

— Uhum, sei. Mas e você, não me disse como está.

— Estou bem, os meninos estão aqui hoje para uma festinha — Jun soltou já sentindo uma bola de ansiedade crescer em seu estômago. Ele sabia, não podia mais fingir, Yixing iria perguntar o motivo daquele encontro e ele teria que falar a verdade.

— Hum, e como estão todos? — o chinês continuou notando que seu namorado não mais olhava em sua direção no celular.

— Todos bem Xing-ah, estamos todos bem — Junmyeon estava torcendo para que sua voz não estivesse entregando seu real estado de nervosismo. Mas o grande problema morava no fato que Yixing o conhecia como ninguém e sabia quando algo o incomodava.

— Junnie? — o mais novo o chamou, fazendo um biquinho e para que o namorado olhasse para si corretamente — Algo está lhe incomodando, eu sinto isso. Vamos, me diga, o que é?

— E-eu… — Junmyeon fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de tentar mais uma vez, “ _ Deus, porque tem que ser tão difícil?! _ ” — Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa, Xing. M-mas… mas não sei como dizer — seus olhos tremiam levemente, procurando qualquer traço de expectativa, ou decepção, no rosto mais jovem. Para sua grande surpresa, o que encontrou foi apenas um sorriso caloroso e duas covinhas absurdamente fofas o encarando de volta.

— Quando? — Jun estava tão confuso que demorou para assimilar que quem tinha falado era seu namorado e não um ser sobrenatural do seu lado.

— Me desculpe, o quê?

— Eu perguntei: quando, meu amor? — o chinês respondeu novamente, devagar como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

— Quando? Quando, o quê? — bem, talvez ele estivesse falando com uma criança.

— Eu sei sobre o que quer dizer, Myeon. Na verdade, eu já estava esperando por isso.

— Já estava esperando? — Junmyeon repetiu bobamente, agora arrancando uma risada do homem do outro lado da linha.

— Ah, onde foi parar meu namorado inteligente? — provocou — Serei mais claro então. Quando será seu alistamento, “ _ babo” _ ?

Junmyeon sentiu a sua ansiedade se desfazendo dentro de si. Tanto medo e pra quê? Seu namorado o chamando de tonto quando ele claramente já esperava por essa declaração, enquanto ele não conseguia sequer colocar em palavras uma notícia dessas.

— Acho que ficou um pouco na cara não é? Com o álbum e tudo — Yixing fez um gesto com seu polegar e indicador, sinalizando o um pouco que Junmyeon tinha acabado de citar — Em uma semana.

— Uma semana? Tão cedo? — perguntou surpreso.

— Na verdade, não é tão cedo — Junmyeon estava queimando de vergonha, de novo — Eu devia ter lhe contado a mais tempo, mas não consegui. A data já está certa a mais de um mês.

— Uau, tudo isso? — Lay riu fraco e mais forçado dessa vez — Bem, então teremos que aproveitar o quanto antes, certo? — Yixing tentou sorrir, sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza já que com uma data tão apertada, ele não teria como se despedir de Junmyeon pessoalmente.

— Está tudo bem Xing-ah, eu sei o quanto queria estar aqui. Me desculpe por não contar antes — Junmyeon disse, se culpando como ninguém por ter evitado tanto aquela conversa com Yixing.

— Eu pensei que sempre estivesse aí com você? — Yixing brincou, decidido a deixar sentimentos complicados para o seu eu do futuro — Não acredito que já se esqueceu como é me sentir dentro de você e-

— MEU DEUS YIXING! — Junmyeon soltou um grito estrangulado com a fala do outro que estava rindo com todas as forças de seu pulmão, assustando os filhotes em seu colo que miaram e correram pra longe dos dois.

Apesar da frustração que cresceu dentro do chinês, ele se contentou a ouvir a risada envergonhada o tanto que ainda podia. Era uma situação de merda, e ele queria muito poder brigar com Junmyeon por isso, mas como ele podia quando sabia que o outro estava sofrendo tanto, senão mais do que ele? Ele sabia que os dois resolveriam esses sentimentos mais tarde. Eles sempre davam um jeito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Então, o que estão achando? Eu usei um pouco da liberdade que as fanfics nos dão ao colocar Jongdae chamando Yixing de "ge", não sei dizer se ele de fato alguma vez o chamou assim, mas como eles estiveram juntos no EXO-M eu achei que seria um ponto interessante para mostrar os laços estreitos que eles têm.
> 
> Esperavam ver Lulu e Luobo? Os nenéns mais fofos, eu sei, não pude resistir!
> 
> Nos encontramos no próximo capítulo!
> 
> xoxo


	3. I Think I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de começar esse capítulo, preciso dar dois avisos! À partir desse capítulo, teremos nosso primeiro contato com as cartas que Yixing escreveu para Junmyeon. Então aqui vão os avisos:
> 
> 1- Quando se depararem como o texto em itálico e alinhado a direita, ele representa a carta que chegou até Junmyeon.
> 
> 2- Vocês notarão que, as cartas de Yixing, contam alguns momentos do relacionamento dos dois. Quando vocês verem três pontinhos, um debaixo do outro, significa que estamos entrando em uma memória, um flashback! Os mesmos pontinhos se repetem quando estivermos voltando ao presente.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo! Te espero no próximo!
> 
> xoxo

Uma semana se passou tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Um mês parecia ter se reduzido a metade, e agora, Junmyeon já se encontrava cumprindo com o seu dever para a sua nação de maneira honrosa e respeitosa. Assim como Yixing, ambos eram muito patriotas e amavam seu país, não querendo nada mais do que dar orgulho a ele.

Yixing acalmou muito bem os ânimos de seu namorado com relação a sua demora em dizer quanto estava de partida, mas não fingiu que não ficou magoado. Essa atitude impediu que ambos pudessem se encontrar antes que ele se afastasse e magoou o chinês que o medo dele tenha falado mais alto naquele momento. Mas, apesar da leve decepção que se apossou de si por alguns dias, ele não conseguiu ficar bravo com o namorado. Ele entendia que era um assunto delicado e que grande parte de seu medo era com seus membros sozinhos e sem a sua supervisão.

> “Eu também sinto medo por nós, Xing”

Junmyeon havia segredado no dia em que a sua foto de despedida fora postada. E ele entendia o porquê. Relacionamento a distância não era algo que nenhum deles queria. Na verdade, ainda era um milagre para o chinês que ele tivesse um relacionamento com a vida que tinha, onde seus compromissos exigiam demais dele e ele se recusava a entregar menos do que 110% de si mesmo para tudo que fazia. 

Mas Junmyeon era diferente. Sempre foi diferente com ele. Chegava a ser engraçado como o amor que tinham sobrevivia de tão pouco, como dois amantes desafortunados de história de época. Com esses pensamentos, segurou a caneta em suas mãos mais forte e se concentrou em deixar sua letra legível naquela folha em branco.

_“Querido Junmyeon,_

_Você sabe o quanto eu te amo? Sinto que, às vezes, não falei o suficiente._

_Espero que esteja se perguntando o motivo dessa carta, e que ela seja uma boa surpresa a você. Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Eu meio que odeio o fato de não poder te ligar agora. O exército precisava ser realmente tão rigoroso com você e a tecnologia? Espero que possa descobrir o que eles tem contra aparelhos celular. Mas enquanto essa resposta não é dada, resolvi apelar para os meios de comunicação dos amantes desafortunados._

_Combina com a gente, não acha? Você se lembra quando…_

.

.

.

Yixing estava completamente, totalmente, sem sombra de dúvidas, fodido e desesperado. Merda! Ele tinha que se apaixonar justamente por um companheiro de equipe? Culpava com todas as suas forças Minseok por ter trazido isso a tona. Droga!

Ele não tinha certeza de quando o sentimento começou a surgir dentro de si. Quando se conheceram, Junmyeon parecia ser muito acessível e compreensivo com o trainee que ainda lutava com um idioma que não era seu. Ele e Chanyeol estavam sempre dispostos a ajudá-lo e, na maior parte das vezes, salvá-lo de situações muito embaraçosas devido a sua pronúncia. Mas, no começo, eles não iam além disso.

Como todo líder, o coreano se preocupava com o bem-estar de todos e era atento a qualquer queixa ou dificuldade que poderiam ter, mas nunca foi um carinho especial por alguém. Pelo menos era o que Yixing pensava.

Era difícil para ele aceitar que sentia ciúmes do seu fofo e adorável maknae, que se agarrava a cintura de Junmyeon como um escudo humano contra o mundo malvado entorno dele. Ele não podia negar que era uma visão adorável ver o mais velho protegendo o dongsaeng, mas ele gostaria de ter um pouco desse contato com o líder também. 

Foi uma grande surpresa, quando o que pior poderia acontecer com o grupo, inevitavelmente aconteceu, que Junmyeon tenha sido o primeiro a procurar apoio e abrigo nos braços de Yixing. Foi uma situação muito difícil para todos, onde os nove se envolveram numa bolha de proteção e cuidado, que só foi estourada quando juraram entre si não deixar um ao outro. Todos estavam ficando. Todos os nove, e pra sempre.

Ao invés de se distanciar quando as águas mais turbulentas se passaram, Junmyeon se tornou ainda mais próximo de si. Dificilmente você encontrava o líder sem ele estar acompanhado do chinês ou vice e versa. Ele havia melhorado seus horários para que coincidissem, tendo aulas e treinos juntos. Mesmo sendo duas pessoas diferentes, suas personalidades pareciam como de duas peças de um quebra cabeça, que se encaixavam perfeitamente — palavras de Jongin, não deles.

Ambos estavam caminhando em uma linha tênue na relação que desenvolveram. Yixing se via a cada dia mais e mais carente e confortável com os carinhos que recebia do mais velho. Bastava apenas um sorriso seu para que Junmyeon lhe fornecesse o que queria e quando queria. Mas do outro lado, Junmyeon se sentia da mesma forma, se não mais carente ainda.

Yixing era um homem atraente e muito bonito que, infelizmente para o pobre coração do mais velho, flertava sem perceber. Ele era inacreditavelmente charmoso e seu sorriso sempre trazia um conforto especial ao coração do coreano, como se ele pudesse curar todo mal e resolver qualquer problema com um sorriso e a visão de suas covinhas. Ao mesmo tempo que tinha a capacidade de trazer uma coloração adoravelmente vermelha a suas bochechas toda vez que piscava em sua direção ou deslizava as mãos pelas suas costas quando andavam juntos. Junmyeon estava rendido quando menos esperou.

Eles não notaram quando, com o passar do tempo, os toques se tornaram mais persistentes. Como procuravam um ao outro pela sala e não se acalmavam até que seus olhares se encontrassem. Quando tudo que lembrava um do outro, uma foto, música ou uma piada, era guardada com cuidado para ser compartilhada mais tarde. E eles continuariam assim, se derretendo nos carinhos um do outro, se Xiumin não tivesse trazido a atenção de Yixing que o mesmo estava com ciúmes do líder do grupo.

— Se você continuar olhando assim para Sehunnie, vai assustar o garoto! — o homem mais velho o repreendeu baixinho, enquanto estavam acenando para os intermináveis fotógrafos do evento.

— Hã? O que você quer dizer, ge? — Yixing perguntou no mesmo tom, levemente assustado pela chamada de atenção.

— Meu Deus Yixing, você é mesmo tão devagar assim? — ele perguntou com um vinco em suas sobrancelhas perfeitas — Você pode não notar, mas seus olhos entregam você. Se continuar encarando os dois, todos vão saber que você está com ciúmes deles.

Yixing arregalou os olhos com surpresa. Ele? Com ciúmes? Que besteira seu gege estava falando! É claro que ele não sentia ciúmes de Junmyeon, desse jeito. Era apenas um ciúmes de amigo, isso era normal. Todo mundo sentia isso. Certo?

 _Errado_.

As palavras de Xiumin naquele dia pareciam que haviam acendido um farol gigante em sua cabeça, onde ele não conseguia mais desassociar suas ações com Junmyeon com os ciúmes que seu gege diz que ele tem. E na verdade, mesmo que quisesse não poderia, porque o que ele dissera era verdade. Yixing não gostava quando Junmyeon passava mais tempo com outros trainees, detestava quando os abraços dos outros demoravam mais tempo sobre os ombros dele, quando ele sorria daquele jeito envergonhado, que lhe assemelhava muito a um coelho fofo, para as outras pessoas. Com seus membros ele não tinha esse problema, afinal eles eram a zona segura na cabeça de Yixing, isso até os comentários na internet apontarem como Jun e Sehun agiam quase como um casal, sempre grudados um no outro.

Isso despertou um lado mais controlador no outro, onde ele agia muito antes de pensar no que estava fazendo quando beijava Junmyeon em público, sempre o pegando desprevenido, amando ver seu olhar desesperado e bochechas infladas. Mais vezes do que pode contar, apoiava seus braços na cintura do Kim e o conduzia dentro dos eventos e premiações, não deixando espaço algum entre eles, chegando até mesmo a sentar Junmyeon em seu colo.

Dizer que o outro rapaz não gostava da atenção seria uma mentira. Mas Junmyeon estava começando a se preocupar com as reações que seu corpo dava quando Yixing estava perto ou se aproximava de si, os calafrios que sentia sobre sua pele quando o chinês lhe direcionava um olhar enciumado sempre o fazia se questionar o porque ele sentia tudo isso. Ele amava Yixing, e o amor que acreditou ser apenas de um amigo se provou o contrário, quando um Baekhyun muito sério parou em seu quarto certo dia, lhe perguntando se precisava de ajuda para se declarar.

Deus, eles dois eram uma bagunça! Um de cada lado, sem saber interpretar o que sentiam e demonstravam pelo outro, como confessar um sentimento que nem mesmo você estende direito?

Lay estava pronto para receber um grande não na cara quando decidiu se declarar para Suho. Totalmente crente que o carinho que recebia do líder não passava de um tratamento igual que ele dava a todos, que não havia nada de especial ali, que o momento em que se uniram foi devido a uma dor que não podiam suportar sozinhos e que a rotina que se estabeleceu era mais reconfortante do que tentar criar uma nova.

Seu pé batia sem parar contra o pé da cama, fazendo um batuque irritante soar pelo quarto que o mais velho dividia com Sehun, quando o dito cujo abriu a porta se surpreendeu ao encontrar Yixing ali.

— Oi, Xingie, está tudo bem com você? Precisa de alguma coisa? — e lá estava o bobo apaixonado que não conseguia recusar nada ao chinês e o outro bobo apaixonado que sentiu suas preocupações sendo arrastadas para o ralo só pela fala doce do mais velho.

— Estou bem, hyung. Na verdade, preciso falar algo com você — disse com suas mãos brincando nervosamente com o tecido macio do lençol de cama.

— Tudo bem — Jun disse se sentando ao lado do mesmo e envolvendo os dedos frios e nervosos do mais novo em suas mãos, ainda que a do mais novo fosse evidentemente maior — Você sabe que pode me falar sobre qualquer coisa, certo? 

— Sim, certo! Acontece que… — Yixing tombou a cabeça para o lado, uma imagem muito forte para o coração fraco do outro homem — Eu não sei como posso falar isso, sem que tudo entre nós se quebre ou, se… ou que você me odeie — ele murmurou a última parte nervosamente.

— Ok, agora você está me assustando um pouco — Suho riu nervoso, um leve pânico crescendo em seu ser sobre o que estava assustando seu dongsaeng a esse nível — O que aconteceu, Yixing?

— E-eu… — o chinês tomou coragem — Feche seus olhos, hyung, por favor — desconfiado, o líder fez o que o mais novo pediu quando ele lhe direcionou um olhar suplicante e seus dedos se entrelaçaram mais fortemente. Assim que suas pálpebras se encontraram, Junmyeon sentiu a respiração de Yixing se tornar mais próxima da sua. Muito perto, _muito perto!_ Ele teve o reflexo de recuar, mas se forçou a ficar, afinal havia sido um pedido de Yixing. Ele sentiu quando suas testas se encostaram e um arrepio subiu por sua espinha.

— Hyung — a voz de Lay não passava de um sussurro, e o outro não teria ouvido se não estivessem tão próximos — Myeonnie, eu gosto de você mais do que deveria. Eu sei que você pode me odiar por isso, mas eu precisava dizer o que está acontecendo aqui dentro de mim. 

Junmyeon abriu seus olhos, surpreso, no mesmo instante em que sentiu os lábios de Yixing contra os seus. Era um selar simples, mas que trouxe muitas sensações aos corpos dos dois garotos. Jun se permitiu fechar os olhos novamente, admirando com satisfação a leve pressão das bocas se tocando, notando que os lábios carnudos do mais novo eram, realmente, tão macios quanto se faziam parecer e que eles tremiam levemente, se pelo medo ou pela sensação do toque, não sabia dizer.

Era agradável, parecia que tudo estava finalmente em seu lugar, até Yixing pular de repente, se afastando do outro e jorrando pedidos de desculpas que se confundiam em chinês e coreano, sua mente estava uma bagunça! Onde ele estava com a cabeça ao beijar seu amigo? Porra, já não era ruim o suficiente ele se sentisse apaixonado por ele?

Sua fuga foi interrompida quando sentiu as mãos do Kim segurando firmemente suas bochechas. O olhos dele nunca se desviando do seu quando se aproximou mais do rosto vermelho e confuso do Zhang.

— Eu também acho que estou apaixonado por você, Xingie — ele disse, sua voz doce como mel sendo despejada em cima das preocupações e inseguranças do homem à sua frente. Esfregando a ponta de seus narizes levemente, Junmyeon se inclinou para outro beijo, dessa vez com uma pressão mais forte dos lábios, para reafirmar com suas ações as palavras que tinha acabado de pronunciar.

Yixing praticamente derreteu ao toque. Ambos sorrindo enquanto trocavam mais e mais beijos doces.

.

.

.

_Ainda não consigo acreditar o quão perfeito você foi ao me acalmar e tomar conta de todos os meus medos. Quando penso assim, talvez amantes desafortunados não seja realmente o nosso caso. Afinal, eu tenho você, e é muito mais do que poderia sonhar._

_No final, “achamos” certo sobre estar apaixonados. Talvez, eu ainda deva um obrigado a Xiumin-ge._

_Sinto falta dos seus lábios, mal posso esperar para tomar eles novamente._

_Com amor,_

_Seu Yixing.”_


	4. Fight For Me Too

_“Querido Junmyeon,_

_Você sabe o quanto sinto falta de seus olhos? Talvez nunca tenha lhe falado sobre isso._

_Sinto que não fui sincero com você quando elogiei cada parte sua. Não me entenda mal, eu lhe acho perfeito em sua totalidade, mas acredito que nunca fui verdadeiro com o fato do quanto amo seus olhos e sua mania de observação dos mínimos detalhes._

_Lembra-se quando seus olhos me acompanhavam pela sala de treino? Hoje, enquanto dançava, eu senti falta de sentir suas lindas orbes fitando meus passos. Eu ainda acho engraçado como, toda vez que piso em uma sala de dança, me lembro de…_

.

.

.

Estava tarde, muito tarde. Eles não deviam estar mais ali, Junmyeon sabia disso. A madrugada devia estar sendo reservada para que seus corpos cansados encontrassem um pouco de descanso em suas beliches não tão confortáveis em seus dormitórios. Mas ele não conseguia dormir e, a razão da sua insônia se encontrava trancado dentro da sala de prática do prédio da empresa. Yixing estava tão concentrado aos seus movimentos que não notou quando seu recém assumido namorado entrou no local e se sentou em um dos bancos, escondidos pelas luzes baixas do estúdio.

Debutar com o grupo foi a realização de um sonho para cada um deles ali, isso era um fato. Todos davam seu melhor e buscavam a cada dia sempre melhorar, era um sonho conquistado, mas que podia ser facilmente retirado de suas mãos e, por esse motivo, todos eles trabalhavam como malucos para que o resultado final de todos os esforços fosse alcançado de maneira satisfatória.

Todos almejavam isso, com exceção de Yixing. Ele procurava em seu treinamento um limiar de perfeição que nenhum dos outros membros foi capaz de compreender. Ele se dedicou profundamente a suas aulas de canto, fazendo os exercícios a qualquer momento que pudesse, no carro, no banho, no camarim. Mas para a dança, existia uma devoção na dança que Junmyeon admirava e tinha medo ao mesmo tempo.

O perfeccionismo era uma característica muito marcante na personalidade do outro homem. Não aceitava um erro sequer em suas coreografias e sempre se achava lento demais, querendo estar no mesmo patamar que seu talentoso Nini. Com esse pensamento em mente, ninguém foi capaz de lhe convencer do contrário quando insistia que ficaria até mais tarde treinando.

Junmyeon não tomou conhecimento exato do treinamento de dança de Yixing até que eles se uniram no grupo e ele esbarrou com o jovem, cedo demais para ele estar fora da cama, e o viu arrastando os sacos de areia que usava em seu corpo para fortalecer seus músculos. No começo, ele não entendeu o porque de tudo aquilo, mas agora que sabia do esforço extra que ele botava para ser considerado um ótimo dançarino, não pode deixar de admirar mais ainda aquele rapaz.

Felizmente, ele não fazia mais uso dos sacos. Seu corpo já havia sofrido o suficiente com aquele peso extra limitando seus movimentos, apesar do resultado ter se mostrado quando ele estava mais forte e melhor a cada dia. No entanto, a rotina intensa de dança não havia diminuído, e por muitas vezes, nem mesmo Kai, uma explosão divertida de energia que respirava e transpirava a dança em seu ser, conseguia acompanhar o mesmo ritmo louco de seu hyung.

Quando Yixing deixava de ser Yixing e assumia sua persona como Lay, ele se tornava um tanto obsessivo com sua rotina. Eram horas e horas dentro da sala, passando por uma playlist interminável onde, executava as coreografias em grupo e seu solo, bem como as de Sehun e Jongin, refinando seus movimentos, começando tudo de novo se errasse um passo sequer. Depois, passava para o freestyle, criando seus próprios movimentos e tratando de refina-los para que parecessem melhor. Se lhe agradasse algum em particular, ele gastaria boas horas treinando ele em especial para poder apresentar ao coreógrafo do grupo no dia seguinte.

O pior dos casos, se que ainda pudesse piorar, era quando ele recebia críticas duras e muito injustas sobre sua apresentação. Chanyeol odiava a cara que seu hyung fazia quando lia aqueles comentários maldosos e nada sinceros sobre a performance. Todos trabalhavam duro, mas ninguém trabalhava e se esforçava como Yixing, não conseguia entender de onde vinha tanta raiva e ódio. Ele estava cansado de dizer o quanto aquilo era falso e que ele não devia dar ouvidos ou atenção a isso, mas Lay era cabeça dura demais para ouvir qualquer um.

Foi regado nessa indignação que o rapper entregou ao líder do grupo como Yixing tinha se recusado a voltar para o dormitório com eles, que não tinha sequer se alimentado e apenas bebeu água quando Sehun ameaçou um choro real. Todos se preocupavam com a saúde do chinês quando ele entrava nesse modo.

Era por isso que Junmyeon, após jantar e assegurar seus membros que traria Yixing para casa, fez seu caminho de volta para o edifício da companhia, suspirando a cada passo que dava. O relógio marcava que já passava das duas da manhã e Yixing não havia feito uma pausa sequer.

Jun ainda estava encolhido no canto do banco, ainda ignorado pelo mais alto. Ele não podia negar que era fascinante assistir os movimentos que o corpo magro, mas marcado por músculos, de Yixing conseguiam produzir e reproduzir sem qualquer esforço. Seus pés pareciam flutuar, devido à graça e rapidez com que se movimentava pelo espaço amplo. Era quase como se ele fosse uma criatura celestial, divino demais para que seu pés ousassem tocar o chão.

Era bonito e de tirar o fôlego assistir uma pessoa com tamanho talento deslizar pelo palco como ele fazia. Era lindo, mas Junmyeon estava cansado de ver ele se negligenciar. Ele se levantou de onde estava e se aproximou de Yixing quando o aparelho de som começou a reproduzir uma música conhecida por ambos e que a coreografia os dois praticavam juntos. No começo ele percebeu que Yixing não o viu, mas com os movimentos mais intensos e o barulho que seus pés faziam no chão da sala, os olhos do chinês se arregalaram em surpresa ao perceber, finalmente, que não estava mais sozinho.

— Hyung, o que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou sem fôlego e assustado, parando abruptamente seus passos.

— Estou treinando. Assim como você. — Junmyeon respondeu sem nem direcionar um olhar para o agora platinado, ao seu lado e continuando a executar os passos de dança.

— Você não devia estar descansando? Parece exausto, Jun! — Yixing continuou falando, tentando chamar a atenção do namorado para si mas sem sucesso. Junmyeon continuava passando por todos os passos, seus olhos treinados e encarando sua figura no espelho à sua frente.

— Se você não está cansado, então eu também não estou. — foi a única coisa que disse enquanto prosseguia com a dança.

— Myeonnie, você não precisa fazer isso. — o chinês tentou, mas uma vez ignorado.

— Amor? Myeonnie — chamou com uma voz mais manhosa, mas que gradativamente subia mais de volume à medida que o mais velho o ignorava. — Junmyeon, porra!

— O que, Lay Zhang? — o coreano rebateu mais alto que o namorado, assustando o mesmo com o nome que ele usara para chamá-lo. Ambos se encararam por alguns minutos até que o mais baixo falasse — Só você pode se sacrificar aqui? Hein?! Só você deve estar até depois das duas da manhã enfiado nessa porcaria de estúdio, dançando até que seu corpo não aguente mais e você caia de exaustão? Porque eu também não posso fazer igual você? Anda, me diga!

Yixing já havia visto seu líder bravo, era um tanto engraçado como alguém mais baixo que ele pudesse ser tão bravinho. Os meninos gostavam de provocar os nervos do líder, porque por mais que ele se irritasse, todos reverteram a situação com um beijo em suas bochechas. Mas ele nunca havia visto seu namorado tão bravo assim. Não com ele, nunca gritando.

— Diga Lay, ainda estou esperando! Porque somente você tem que estar aqui, enquanto eu morro de preocupação esperando que volte pra casa para me abraçar a noite e dormir junto comigo? — Yixing estava quebrando por dentro, ele não queria despertar esses sentimentos no seu namorado. Ele apenas se desligou de tudo, ele sabia que o que fazia era errado, mas ele precisava de alguém para puxá-lo de volta. Bem, Junmyeon o estava empurrando para fora daquele espaço de sua mente. Quando ele olhou nos olhos do amante, viu que diferente de si, Junmyeon não segurava suas lágrimas.

— Me desculpe — ele murmurou, um soluço subindo de sua garganta sem qualquer controle de seu corpo.

— Que droga, Yixing! — Junmyeon praguejou enquanto caminhava para abrigar seu namorado em seus braços. Os soluços do outro eram mais audíveis agora e o seus corpo tremia com a força de seu choro. Durante todo o momento o mais velho o apertou com força e sustentou seu peso, ele sempre havia sido mais forte entre os dois.

— M-me de-descul-pe… 

— Shh, shh, tudo bem meu amor. Nós vamos ficar bem — Jun sussurrava em seu ouvido — Eu vou cuidar de você, não se preocupe.

Eles ficaram abraçados assim até que o chinês se acalmasse e sua respiração estivesse mais regular. Junmyeon limpou suas lágrimas e segurou seu rosto em suas mãos, fazendo o mesmo contato de seus narizes quando compartilharam o primeiro beijo.

— Eu preciso que me prometa uma coisa — olhou no fundo dos olhos do namorado antes de continuar — Por favor, eu entendo que dançar é a sua vida. E eu amo isso em você, mas não deixe que isso se torne um pesadelo pra você também. Eu preciso que me prometa, que não vai ter que ver alguém se machucando para parar de se machucar também. Isso é mais do que um pedido como namorado ou líder, é um pedido também de um amigo. Eu não suporto ver você se machucar.

— Eu prometo — o platinado sussurrou de volta, pedindo mais uma vez desculpas por algo que não tinha controle, mas que precisava que alguém tivesse por ele. Com olhos fechados, Junmyeon se esticou para um beijo, calmo no começo, mas se tornou mais necessitado quando Yixing invadiu sua boca com sua língua morna, pressionando a mesma contra o céu da sua boca, arrancando um gemido do mais baixo.

— Não tente nada engraçado, ainda estou bravo com você — Junmyeon respondeu quando tiveram que se afastar em busca de ar.

— O que eu preciso fazer para me perdoar? — um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto do Zhang, uma covinha acompanhando sem o menor esforço. _Fofo._

— Primeiro, sair daqui e tomar um banho — um selinho — Segundo, jantar alguma coisa — mais um selar — e, por último, dormir abraçado comigo. — agora um beijo de verdade, com um sorriso compartilhado entre os dois.

— E então você vai me perdoar?

— Pensarei no seu caso.

.

.

.

_Nunca imaginei que minha teimosia iria firmar mais ainda o cuidado que você tem comigo. Muito menos que eu despertaria um lado tão bravo dentro de você, que nos rendeu as nossas melhores transas. Sinto saudade de lhe perturbar até que perdesse as estribeiras e me fodesse para descontar sua raiva. Deveria agradecer a Chanyeol por isso?_

_Nah, acho melhor não. Posso traumatizá-lo e então ele nunca vai se declarar para Nini._

_Aliás, o programa de competição de dança está quase no fim, Jongin e Sehun ainda estão aqui na China e juram que eu posso ganhar a competição. Eles ainda acham que estão cuidando de mim, quando na verdade sou eu que estou cuidando de duas crianças crescidas. Você precisa ver a alegria de Nini ao dançar comigo. E Sehunnie não está sozinho, meu amor. Estou cuidando dos dois, eu juro, e eles estão mais felizes do que tudo._

_Gostaria de estivesse aqui também, seus lindos olhos me vendo dançar. Quase um ano se passou, não demorará muito agora._

_Com amor,_

_Seu Yixing.”_

  
  


Junmyeon estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas não deixou que caíssem, afinal, o final daquela carta era mais alegre, seus membros não estavam sozinhos. Yixing estava cuidando deles e cuidando de Sehun. E, mesmo com o namorado dizendo que ele estava quase como uma babá, ele sabia muito bem que seus dois dongsaengs estavam sim cuidando dele também. Tudo ficaria bem.

— Olhem só, o Kim recebeu mais uma de suas cartas de amor — um companheiro do batalhão disso em tom de brincadeira, acompanhando de assobios de outros — são da sua namorada? — ele perguntou com interesse.

— Não — Junmyeon respondeu com um sorriso lateral, terrivelmente apaixonado — é de alguém mais importante, muito mais especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Como estão meus queridos? O que estão achando até agora? Como podem ver, o tempo entre as cartas aqui narradas é espaçado, mas saibam que nesse meio termo Junmyeon vem recebendo cartas mensalmente, eles só não estão sendo todas escritas aqui, acho que me tornaria repetitiva se o fizesse.
> 
> Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, sim?
> 
> xoxo


	5. Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear it callin'… Alexa, please, play Love Talk by WayV
> 
> Olá meu queridos! Como estão todos? Se protegendo e se mantendo seguros? Espero que sim (hein?!)  
> Como o título (e a minha tentativa fracassada de humor no começo da nota) devem já ter sugerido, teremos nesse capítulo um pouquinho de smut!
> 
> Então, segurem os forninhos (humor e piadas ruins 2.0) e vamos ao capítulo! Espero que gostem
> 
> xoxo

_“Querido Junmyeon,_

_Eu acredito que preciso começar essa carta com um pedido a você. Caso a receba logo pela manhã, não leia. Espere até a noite, por favor. E, de preferência, se puder, longe de todos os outros._

_Não quero que ninguém veja o quão bonito você fica quando está completamente corado, e eu sei que isso acontece toda vez que eu elogio seu corpo._

_Porra, não acredito que já faz mais de um ano que você está aí, ainda tão longe de mim e dos meus toques. Você tem ideia do quão carente eu me sinto?_

_Você se lembra quando Baekhyun…_

.

.

.

Junmyeon iria matar Yixing.

Sim, sem dúvidas, não havia mais volta na sua decisão. A noite, apesar de ser uma noite cheia e que demandaria certa energia deles, tinha tudo para ser tranquila. Se tratava de mais uma das inúmeras premiações que o grupo concorria e que, também, realizaria uma performance. Eles estavam em seus melhores trajes, os flashes incontroláveis sobre suas figuras incomodava um tanto, mas não era nada que já não estivessem acostumados. Todas as atenções se viravam para eles onde quer que passassem.

Mas naquela noite em especifica, a atenção de Junmyeon estava concentrada apenas em Yixing.

O chinês parecia ter subornado de alguma maneira os estilistas, pois apesar do código de vestimenta ser formal, todos tinham em seus ternos alguma cor de destaque fora o preto. O de Junmyeon tinham adornos glamourosos em dourado, se estendia de suas mangas e se esticavam até próximo dos cotovelos, os mesmos traços subiam da barra do terno até o centro de seu torso. Todos se encontravam com algo parecido, com variação apenas na cor dos adornos. Todos, menos é claro, Yixing.

O traje não trazia qualquer adorno por suas mangas ou peito. Completamente preto, dando um destaque surreal a sua pele pálida. O toque especial estava, sem dúvidas, na abertura nada singela do tecido localizada bem no meio das costas, marcando lindamente a linha de sua coluna vertebral. Não o bastante, seu terno parecia ter menos botões que o de todos, pois seu peito também se destacava com o V que seu terno fazia.

Suas madeixas haviam retornado a coloração escura e agora abrigava um undercut estilizado de maneira perfeita para se adequar a seu rosto. Seus traços estavam muito mais destacados com a leve maquiagem esfumaçada em suas pálpebras. Para fechar o pacote de destruição de toda a sanidade de Kim Junmyeon, ele estava usando lentes de contato. Azuis, pelo amor de Deus!

Junmyeon tinha completa noção do quanto seu namorado era bonito e gostoso, perdia às contas de quantas noites passou elogiando o corpo colado ao seu, enquanto se amavam e se entregavam ao prazer um do outro. Mas existiam alguns dias que Junmyeon simplesmente odiava o quanto Yixing usava de sua beleza para provocá-lo. Sempre com sucesso, o mais velho era fraco demais e sempre se rendia ao mais novo.

Eles chegaram ao evento no horário combinado, todos lado a lado. Junmyeon estava super consciente dos toques que o amante tinha sobre si, ora nos ombros, ora na cintura ou segurando seus dedos. Eles riam para as câmeras, se esforçando para serem carismáticos e gastando um pouco de sua atenção com os fãs. Yixing normalmente era mais retraído nessas situações, sempre deixando que os outros membros esbanjassem seu carisma com o público, mas ainda assim, ele assumia sua posição ao lado do namorado, de mãos dadas devidamente escondidas atrás das costas.

O caos começou a reinar no corpo do mais velho quando o evento de fato teve início e eles tomaram seus lugares. Antes que subissem ao palco, eles assistiram a algumas apresentações. Estava tudo bem, a mão esquerda de Yixing repousava em seu joelho enquanto ele estava entretido com uma conversa com Jongdae. O líder estava tão distraído com o grupo que se apresentava no palco que mal sentiu um leve aperto em seus joelhos. Tão sútil, mas ainda assim, persistente. Virou-se para o namorado, achando que este queria falar consigo, mas ele ainda parecia preso a sua conversa com Chen, e pelo pouco que pode escutar ambos conversavam na língua materna do seu namorado.

Franziu um pouco o cenho com isso, mas não deu importância. Não seria a primeira vez que os remanescentes do grupo M conversavam entre si em mandarim. Levou sua atenção novamente para o palco, mas em poucos minutos sentiu novamente um aperto em sua perna, agora um pouco mais acima do joelho e um pouco mais forte. Os toques não pararam de vir até que a mão de Yixing estava acima da metade de suas coxas, o aperto muito mais forte do que os outros, com toda certeza deixando uma marca dos dedos para trás.

Junmyeon se virou novamente, agora raivoso pela atitude do seu namorado num lugar onde qualquer câmera do evento, ou dos fãs, poderiam ver o que ele fazia. Quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Yixing, este estava sorrindo docemente para ele, quase que inocente.

Inocente um caralho! 

Enquanto ele sorria, exibindo aquelas malditas covinhas para ele, sua mão se contraía num aperto mais forte na coxa de Suho, o pegando de surpresa e arrancando um suspiro estrangulado de si. Seu namorado tinha um fascínio por suas coxas e não escondia isso, constantemente ele batia nas mesmas e dava leves apertões quando estavam em casa ou praticando. Na cama, elas seriam completamente adoradas e marcadas com dentes e saliva, um quadro criado apenas por Yixing e permitido a contemplação apenas por ele também.

Junmyeon voltou um pouco a realidade quando notou uma movimentação das câmeras do evento, aproximando-se do grupo. Retirou com um pouco de custo a mão de cima de sua coxa, não deixando escapar a maneira como um suspiro de descontentamento saiu dos lábios do outro. Como imaginava, um dos trabalhadores do local estava agora encarregado de filmar seu grupo, todos os outros meninos se divertiam com Chanyeol e Jongin dançando estranho a música que tocava pelo local. Com todos se inclinando para frente, rindo do casal em exposição, Lay apoiou seu braço esquerdo sobre os ombros de Junmyeon, contornando os mesmos e dando um leve aperto neles.

O coreano direcionou um olhar de aviso ao chinês que foi completamente ignorado pelo mesmo, já que assim que teve a oportunidade, sua mão deslizou por sua nuca, dando um leve aperto no local. Mas suas malditas mãos não pararam por ali, claro que não. Ele fazia movimentos que para quem quer que olhasse se assemelhava a uma massagem nas costas do líder, quando na verdade era mais do que isso. Suas mãos apertavam em lugares que faziam o Kim sentir arrepios e a situação piorou ainda mais quando sua mão lasciva escorregou para o peito forte dele, seus dedos se esticando e se agitando levemente logo acima de seu mamilo direito.

Junmyeon ia matar Yixing!

Ele não estava satisfeito em estar lindo e quente pra caramba, ele ainda tinha que provocar todos os limites do seu namorado e testar sua paciência numa porcaria de um evento!

Um pouco antes do momento da apresentação deles, Yixing se levantou, usando a desculpa que usaria o banheiro e com isso já saiu em direção ao camarim. Junmyeon estava excitado, por mais que estivesse odiando a provocação de Yixing, seu corpo não estava reagindo da mesma maneira e ele podia sentir seu membro crescendo em suas calças. Seguiu o chinês pelo mesmo local, o encontrando em um dos banheiros reservados no camarim pressionando sua própria excitação em suas mãos.

— Você realmente não pode segurar suas mãos só pra você, não é? — Junmyeon perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que trancava a porta do banheiro. Apressou-se, com um desejo crescente dentro de si, queria sentir os lábios do seu namorado depravado o mais rápido possível.

No momento em que suas bocas se tocaram, Jun não conteve um gemido. A boca de Yixing estava quente, o beijo muito mais molhado devido ao gloss idiota que o chinês usava, deixando seus lábios mais convidativos e permitindo que suas bocas deslizassem com mais fluidez. O beijo logo foi dominado pelo mais alto, suas mãos agarraram aos cabelos de Junmyeon o puxando com um pouco de força — e cuidado para não estragar totalmente o penteado — descendo seus beijos pela linha da mandíbula e maxila bem definida do namorado.

— Xi-xing… oh porra! Xing cuidado com as marcas — falou entre suspiros.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria marcar você agora, mostrar pra todo mundo que você é meu… — a voz de Yixing sussurrou sedutoramente nos ouvidos de Junmyeon, suas mãos atrevidas agora estavam apertando seu membro túrgido por cima das calças, fazendo com que o Kim soltasse pequenos gemidos contidos.

— Vo-você tinha que deixar a gente nessa situação logo aqui, Yixing? — Jun falou com um leve biquinho em seus lábios, despertando em seu amante uma vontade absurda de mordê-los.

— Eu não tenho culpa, ver você nessa roupa me deixou com mais vontade ainda de te foder.

Junmyeon gemeu na mesma proporção em que às palavras do companheiro o atingiram e ele apertava mais ainda sua ereção. Eles precisavam se livrar delas, e rápido! Logo, os outros membros estariam dentro do camarim para se trocar e eles seriam pegos, ou pior, seriam pegos por alguém da staff!

— Ande rápido com isso! — Junmyeon comandou.

E não foi preciso de mais do que isso para que seu namorado findasse as provocações e agisse. Pegando uma toalha próxima a pia, Yixing abriu o zíper e livrou ambos os membros, os dois se arrepiando ao sentir o vento gelado do ar condicionado atingindo a carne dos pênis quentes e inchados. Tomando cuidado para cobri-los com a tolha, e evitar estragos na roupa que teriam que voltar a usar quando saíssem do palco, os dedos compridos de Yixing envolveram os dois membros, masturbando-os de maneira precisa, arrancando arfares não tão mais discretos dos dois.

Junmyeon se esfregou com mais intensidade contra a mão de Yixing, seus quadris se projetando para frente com mais rapidez também. Tal estímulo causou ainda mais atrito entre os dois, o prazer tomando conta de seus corpos e quase se esquecendo do que estavam fazendo e _onde_ estavam fazendo.

As pernas do mais velho já estavam tremendo levemente, seu abdômen dando leves fisgadas indicando que estava cada vez mais perto de seu ápice. Yixing sempre foi mais vocal na hora do sexo, e quando a mesma onda começou a se apoderar de seu corpo ele não mais controlava os gemidos que saiam de si, forçando seu namorado a tapar sua boca com uma mão livre, a outra ocupada apertando por cima do terno um dos mamilos rígidos.

— Estou tão, tão perto Xing — ele falou admirando a bagunça que seu namorado havia se tornado. Os olhos brilhavam de luxúria e desejo, perdidos no prazer que sentia na meia privação de sua respiração. Ele sabia que o namorado também estava perto, e sabia muito bem as palavras que precisava usar para empurrar seu homem naquela bolha de felicidade temporária.

— Olha só pra você, não consegue sequer gemer baixo, você me deseja tanto assim? — falou com dificuldade, boca colada ao ouvido de Yixing e ouvindo claramente o barulho obsceno e molhado do pré gozo que escorria da fenda e molhava a toalha a cada movimento mais forte de seu quadril contra o pênis e mão do amante — Aposto que você está amando o perigo de ser pego, de que vejam que você é o único que me tem. Que é seu nome que eu vou gemer, sempre e pra sempre. Xing, meu Yixing… 

Lay estava reduzido a uma pilha de gemidos e sons incoerentes, seus olhos revirando em suas órbitas com às palavras que saiam da boca de seu namorado. Ele gostava da conversa no momento da foda, do poder que as palavras exerciam sobre seus corpos. Junmyeon retirou sua mão babada da boca dele apenas para substituir com seus próprios lábios. Sugando, desesperadamente, o lábio inferior, pouco se importando se eles iam parecer mais inchados na gravação. No meio de um beijo confuso, não demorou para que juntos atingissem um orgasmo que os deixou moles apoiados precariamente contra a porta do banheiro.

Suas respirações se normalizaram ao mesmo tempo em que foi possível ouvir os passos do lado de fora, a voz alta de Jongdae entregando quem estava entrando no local. Se apressaram, o máximo que suas pernas bambas permitiam, para se recompor. Yixing — já de mãos lavadas — estava arrumando seus cabelos e Junmyeon fechava seu zíper quando o barulho do trinco foi ouvido e a porta se abriu.

— AH MEU DEUS! — Um grito.

— COMO VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI?! — Junmyeon.

— VOCÊ NÃO TRANCOU A PORTA, JUN?! — Yixing.

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FODENDO! — Baekhyun exclamou dramaticamente, uma mão em seu peito e a boca aberta em horror.

— NÃO!! — o casal gritou em uníssono.

— Não? Puff, conta outra! Olha pro estado de vocês dois! — disse acusadoramente — Eu sei muito bem o que estavam fazendo! Acabaram de traumatizar o filho de vocês, estão felizes? — continuou com seu monólogo — Bem, isso não importa mais! Saiam logo daí, preciso trocar de roupa e vocês também. Em banheiros separados, por favor!

— Ha-ha, muito engraçadinho você — disse Yixing com um mal humor fingido, o brilho pós orgasmos ainda muito presente em sua mente.

— Ha-ha, lembre-se de fechar o zíper da próxima vez senhor não-estava-fodendo-no-banheiro! — Baek mostrou a língua, arrancando uma gargalhada de Yixing e um bufo de Junmyeon, empurrando ambos para fora do local e fechando a porta na cara deles.

— Ugrh! Você ainda me paga Yixing!

— Mal posso esperar, coelhinho.

.

.

.

_Entendeu porque pedi que não lesse na frente de outras pessoas? Não quero que notem como seu pau tem um contorno bonito em suas calças quando você está excitado. E não adianta negar, eu sei que você está Jun. Assim como eu fico toda vez que me lembro de cada toque seu, de cada beijo…_

_Você não sabe o que eu daria para ouvir seus gemidos agora, devíamos ter uma gravação para emergências, o que me diz?_

_Talvez não, já faz um ano e meio que você se foi. O tempo passou dolorosamente lento, mas eu ainda estou aqui, sempre estarei aqui._

_Com amor (e um tesão dos infernos),_

_Seu Yixing.”_

  
  


Se, no final daquela carta, Junmyeon ficou com o rosto totalmente vermelho de vergonha enquanto se tocava apressadamente, com a lembrança do corpo do seu homem em cima do seu, isso era um segredo que ele nunca compartilharia.

Deus, ele ainda iria matar Yixing!


	6. Just Us Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá amores!! Como estão? Antes de começarem, vou roubar vocês um pouquinho para alguns avisos.  
> Durante a leitura, vocês vão notar que algumas falas específicas entre 2 personagens vão estar em itálico e negrito, isso é para indicar que os dois estão falando em outra língua, que no caso é o mandarim!
> 
> Estamos também no penúltimo capítulo de Dear Junmyeon, e só preciso pedir que confiem em mim ok?  
> Sem mais, aproveitem!
> 
> xoxo

O período de alistamento de Junmyeon estava no fim. Mais um dia e estaria dispensado, oficialmente, de todas suas atividades. Finalmente! Haviam sido dois longos anos, no entanto, estava contente por ter finalizado esse tempo sem demais intercorrências. Mas ele estava cansado. Sim, o tempo sempre parecia brincar com os sentimentos de Junmyeon, correndo uma maratona quando ele desejava que parasse e simplesmente caminhando quando o que ele mais desejava era que corresse. Ele se sentia cansado dessa luta contra o tempo, sentia falta de seus fãs, de sua família, de estar junto de todos os seus membros e, Deus, como ele sentia falta de Yixing!

As cartas que compartilhavam haviam se acumulado e Junmyeon guardou cada uma delas dentro de uma caixa de madeira. Mesmo que a frequência delas tenham caído um pouco nessa reta final, ele ainda prezava por cada palavra escrita em todos aqueles papéis. O coreano estava dividido entre se sentir triste e irritado com o fato de seu namorado ter começado esse hábito e ele mesmo tenha começado a matá-lo. Triste, por pensar em como no último mês elas tinham se tornados mais vagas e espaçadas, e irritado por culpar o outro que, provavelmente, estava se afundando mais uma vez em trabalho e por isso a frequência tinha caído — ele  _ também _ estava irritado por ser facilmente mimado pelo chinês, mas nunca assumiria em voz alta.

A caixa que repousava cuidadosamente em seu colo era simples, de tamanho mediano para poder acomodar tantas cartas que recebeu de seu amado. A cor preta lhe lembrava os cabelos e olhos de Yixing, e bem no meio dela havia uma fechadura simples, que afastava qualquer olhar curioso de dentro de seu conteúdo. A chave estava segura, presa como um pingente em seu colar que mantinha escondido em suas roupas e próxima ao seu coração. Assim como seu Yixing. Aquele era o único item que ainda não havia ido parar dentro de sua mala, todos seus outros pertences já se encontravam devidamente guardados. No dia seguinte, ele e seus companheiros teriam uma cerimônia de despedida do serviço militar e todos estavam ansiosos por isso. E então finalmente,  _ finalmente _ , ele estaria livre para voltar aos braços de Yixing.

Ou ao menos, fora o que ele pensou. 

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, mas o clima frio de Seoul não eram o motivo do tremor, e nem o arrepio sombrio que subiu por suas costas. Não, o motivo se encontrava nas palavras da última carta que recebeu de seu namorado naquela manhã. Era quase poético que tenha recebido sua última carta no seu último dia no exército. Mesmo estando prestes a sair, ele ainda tinha obrigações para cumprir e por isso a carta havia sido guardada para ler a noite, assim como havia feito com tantas outras —  _ principalmente, _ com aquelas que vinham com uma aviso logo após seu nome, indicando que o vocabulário do chinês estaria o mais sujo possível para deixar o coreano com uma dureza inegável entre as pernas. Jun executou sua rotina normalmente, de despediu de alguns amigos que fez por ali e, a noite, rumou para seu quarto organizando tudo e, enfim, lendo a última carta de Yixing.

_ “Querido Junmyeon, _

_ O universo realmente gosta de trabalhar contra nós dois, não é? Talvez, nossos dois maiores inimigos tenham sido sempre os mesmos. _

_ O tempo e a distância. _

_ Lutamos tão fortemente contra eles, que isso constantemente tirou o melhor de nós. Me dói saber que eu ainda lhe forço a lutar tanto. A se esforçar tanto por nós dois. Eu sei o quanto isso te machucou no passado, lutar contra esses dois fenômenos que não temos controle nenhum. _

_ Eu me lembro quando o tempo e a distância quase destruíram todas essas memórias que escrevi para você nessas cartas… _

.

.

.

O corpo de Junmyeon estava exausto. A prática estava mais puxada agora que um novo comeback do grupo se aproximava, e as energias de Junmyeon estavam sendo drenadas mais rápido do que ele podia acompanhar. O caminho de volta para os dormitórios fora silencioso, todos cansados demais para deixar a mente vagar por qualquer assunto banal no momento.

Por força do hábito, Junmyeon checou seu celular em busca de alguma nova notificação, mais especificamente de algum sinal de vida de Yixing. Bufou frustrado quando viu o aparelho livre de qualquer mensagem. Há dias ele e o chinês não se falavam direito. Yixing estava com mais projetos do que qualquer um deles e isso tinha praticamente minado seu tempo, as chamadas de vídeo se tornaram ligações rápidas, as ligações logo substituídas por mensagens e as respostas das mensagens entre eles só vinham com quase um dia de diferença, ou mais. Isso já havia sido motivo suficiente para deixá-lo triste, a fúria apenas tomou lugar quando começaram os rumores e comentários na internet sobre como Yixing e outra atriz — uma colega em um novo projeto dele que Jun nem sequer se dignou a saber o nome — pareciam cada vez mais próximos e como eles formariam um belo casal.

Junmyeon não se considerava ciumento, mas ele sabia o quanto Yixing era charmoso demais e, por vezes, inocente até demais sobre a maneira que distribuía seus flertes e isso mexeu muito com seu humor. Jongin e Sehun foram os que primeiro sentiram a diferença, quando os afagos e sorrisos do líder começaram a diminuir, e logo com seus dois “bebês” quem ele tinha tanto cuidado. Baekhyun e Chen tentavam, constantemente, se atualizar com o hyung chinês, não que todos não fizessem, mas os dois depois de Junmyeon, eram os que mais entravam em contato com Yixing e também notaram o quanto se tornou cada vez mais difícil falar com ele. Até mesmo as mensagens de Chanyeol sobre trabalho o Zhang não conseguia responder com tanta frequência mais. Isso estava tirando Junmyeon do sério.

Ele sabia, é claro que sabia, que em um momento ou outro uma situação como essa iria acontecer. Ele sabia que tentar um relacionamento a distância não era algo fácil, pra ser sincero não é nem fácil mantê-lo quando se está perto, tendo consciência de que, uma hora ou outra, isso seria um motivo de briga entre os dois. Não que eles brigassem muito, na verdade brigavam muito pouco. Normalmente, se algo os deixavam chateados eles sempre sentariam e conversariam. Yixing era o que na maioria das vezes fazia Junmyeon falar sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça para que se resolvessem. Irônico como agora Junmyeon era o que tinha que esperar um dia ou dois para ter uma resposta do chinês.

Desistiu de olhar mais uma vez para o celular e encostou a cabeça no vidro. O sono o alcançou e logo estava dormindo no veículo, acordando apenas quando Chanyeol sacudiu seu ombro levemente. Com passos pesados, adentrou no dormitório que ele e seus membros dividiam, pronto para tomar um bom banho e descansar o máximo que seus gerentes permitissem, quando quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés com a imagem a sua frente.

A mesa de jantar estava posta e repleta de travessas com o conteúdo de cheiro tão atrativo quanto a aparência. Sem dúvidas, um jantar que nenhum deles estava esperando receber assim quando voltassem para casa naquela noite. E tudo indicava que aquela surpresa havia sido preparada pelo homem meio sentado, meio deitado no sofá da sala. A posição do corpo de Yixing era estranha, suas costas estavam apoiadas no encosto do sofá, mas seu torso havia caído para o lado — sua coluna reclamaria mais tarde por essa posição — e suas pernas estavam esticadas com os pés apoiados na mesa de centro. Junmyeon soltou o ar que nem sabia ter segurado durante todo o tempo que examinou o moreno a sua frente, Yixing estava mais magro e mais pálido também, mas a raiva que ameaçou subir por seu corpo logo se esvaiu quando olhou para o rosto do namorado e viu o lindo biquinho que este tinha em seus lábios, ele sempre fazia isso quando dormia.

_ “Droga, eu não consigo nem ao menos ficar com raiva desse idiota!”  _ foi o que pensou. Nem mesmo o barulho dos outros dentro do grande apartamento foi capaz de tirar o chinês do mundo dos sonhos, e isso só reforçava mais ainda quanto seu corpo estava no limite. Com o que deveria ser seu milésimo suspiro naquele dia, Junmyeon foi até o sofá e se sentou ao lado de Yixing, seu intuito era acordá-lo, mas, quase como se sentisse a presença do outro, Lay se aconchegou nele, empurrando sua cabeça para a curvatura do pescoço do coreano e se instalando confortavelmente lá. Porra, como Junmyeon sentia falta desse contato. De, simplesmente, estar perto. Poder sentir o calor que emanava do corpo maior, de poder segurar na mão dele quando se sentia ansioso, de ser arrastado contra sua vontade para o colo dele. A saudade que sentia lhe machucava o suficiente, ele não precisava do namorado ainda mais distante de si como ele andava nos últimos meses. Um bolo se formou em sua garganta, o gosto amargo de se sentir deixado de lado, quase abandonado pelo homem que tanto amava. 

Junmyeon estava cansado.

O líder virou o rosto mais próximo do namorado ao mesmo tempo que ele se esticou e plantou em leve beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo a pele e a determinação de Junmyeon estremecer com o simples contato de seus lábios macios e quentes na pele fria. Ele se sentiu arrepiar, ele amava na mesma intensidade que detestava como qualquer toque de Yixing era capaz de provocar reações tão intensas em si, ele não possuía controle nenhum sobre si mesmo quando o assunto era o dono das covinhas mais fofas do mundo.

— Myeonnie… — o chinês murmurou ainda sonolento e com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Junmyeon. Ele sentiu seu coração derreter ainda mais com a cena, mas a nuvem negra ainda pairava sobre sua cabeça sobre como ele estava sendo esquecido. Quando Yixing se ajeitou mais contra seu corpo e ergueu o rosto pra um beijo, Junmyeon virou a cara, não permitindo que esse toque lhe distraísse de tudo que queria falar com o namorado naquele momento.

— Jun? Está tudo-

— Você não avisou que viria — Junmyeon cortou a fala do mais novo.

— E eu precisava? — Yixing respondeu de volta, espantando o sono de si com uma risada fraca.

— Claro que não. Não sei porque achei que você pegaria em seu telefone para falar comigo de qualquer maneira — rebateu irritado. Ele tinha o costume de falar muito mais rápido quando estava com raiva e por isso a cara de confusão no namorado não o surpreendeu, era quase possível ver as engrenagens de sua mente se esforçando para compreender as palavras ditas tão rápidas em coreano.

— O que há… — o chinês começou, mas logo calou-se, como se estivesse desistindo de perguntar o que realmente queria. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça levemente, botando um sorriso mais sincero no rosto e mudando a abordagem com o namorado — Você deve estar bem cansado, eu entendo. Não quer comer antes de tomar um banho? Ainda está quente, eu acho, trouxe-

— Não estou com fome, Yixing. Eu só quero subir, tomar um banho e dormir, mais nada — falou enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do abraço do namorado. Sentir os toques dele depois de tanto tempo estavam deixando seu corpo fraco, pedindo loucamente para se render a ele, mas como Junmyeon podia depois de se sentir tão ignorado pelo outro? Quando saiu dos braços de Yixing, o olhar do mesmo estava levemente magoado por sua ação, e ele quase se arrependeu de afastar o outro,  _ quase _ . Uma parte de si ficou contente que ele sentisse a mesma mágoa que Jun sentia por todos esses meses que vinham se afastando.

— Myeon, o que está acontecendo com você? Pensei que ficaria feliz com a surpresa. Depois de tanto tempo longe, você não queria me ver? — o voz vacilante de Yixing quase levou Junmyeon às lágrimas, mas a raiva tomou a dianteira na avalanche de sentimentos que crescia dentro dele.

— Se eu não quero te ver? Eu quem deveria fazer essa pergunta, já que você não fala comigo direito a meses e eu não tenho nenhuma palavra sua há quase três dias, Yixing! — e lá estava o líder se atropelando em suas palavras novamente. Dóia, mas ao mesmo tempo era um alívio por tudo aquilo para fora.

— Jun, por favor, sabe que eu não faço por mal.

— Você pode até não fazer por mal, mas está me fazendo mal Xing! — respondeu ainda mais ríspido, sua voz afinando e aumentando de volume. Por sua visão periférica, podia ver os membros à mesa quase congelando em seus lugares, constrangidos por estarem ouvindo uma discussão do casal, sem saber se continuavam o jantar trazido pelo hyung deles ou se saiam dali.

— Eu sei que estou agindo errado, meu amor, eu-

— Sabe mesmo? Você realmente sabe o que está fazendo comigo?

— Mas que droga, Junmyeon! Você vai sequer me deixar falar? — o chinês disse pela primeira vez levantando sua voz.

— Não! — Junmyeon levantou-se do sofá, ação acompanhada pelo namorado — Não vou deixar você falar! Depois de dias sem uma palavra sua, agora você quer falar? Por quê? — o coreano observou quando o mais novo fechou os olhos ligeiramente e puxou o ar com força, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar, e isso apenas irritou mais ainda Junmyeon. Ele não queria que Yixing se acalmasse, ele não queria que o namorado achasse que podia se afastar por tanto tempo e voltar para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jun sempre admirou a calma que o chinês tinha com qualquer assunto, mas nesse momento ele detestou ela. Ele estava cansado de fingir que estava bem com essa situação.

— Estou exausto Yixing, exausto! O retorno está a cada dia mais perto, eu tenho a porcaria da empresa em cima de mim a cada segundo, mesmo que eles não estejam fazendo merda nenhuma por nós, de novo! Não tenho encontrado nem tempo para dormir direito, mas ainda assim eu tenho ficado feito um idiota procurando qualquer momento pra poder te enviar uma mensagem, esperando desesperadamente uma ligação sua. E o que eu tenho ganhado em troca? A meses você mal fala comigo! Eu fico sem uma resposta sua por dias, Yixing! Dias, caramba!

Nesse ponto, o tom de voz de Junmyeon estava alterado. O líder sempre foi uma pessoa calma, não importava o quanto os membros lhe irritasse — o que não era difícil de acontecer, seus amigos sabiam melhor do que ninguém como tirar o mais velho dos trilhos — ele dificilmente ficava bravo por tanto tempo. Claro que, quase sempre, as picuinhas que eles tinham eram brincadeiras e eles iam rir disso no futuro. Havia sim, momentos que Junmyeon se irritava de verdade, onde ele levaria um tempo para desculpar quem mexeu com ele, mas nunca,  _ nunca _ , o líder levantava a sua voz e, por esse motivo, todos os outros membros do EXO estavam assustados pela maneira que ele discutia com Yixing. Nem mesmo Minseok o tinha visto nesse estado. Esse Junmyeon era assustador.

—Eu tentei ignorar tudo isso — continuou, sua voz agora começando a falhar com a ameaça de um choro, Kyungsoo e Jongdae foram os únicos que se atreveram a sair da mesa e se posicionaram ao lado do casal — Mas eu não consigo mais fingir que isso não me machuca, já é difícil o suficiente ter você tão longe eu não suporto você ficar me afastando também. Parece que a única maneira de saber qualquer coisa sobre você é através de seus fãs ou de fofocas pela internet.

— Myeonnie — o chinês chamou e o mais velho sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer, como se tivesse outra consciência e culpasse seu dono por não estar mais perto daquela voz melodiosa — Eu sei que não tenho agido da melhor maneira. Você tem todo o direito de ficar bravo comigo, de gritar comigo e estar furioso. Eu sei disso, meu amor. Me dói saber que eu te machuquei tanto e você tem razão eu não tenho sido o namorado que você merece. Mas, por favor, eu preciso que entenda que esse último trabalho tem tirado tudo de mim, esse filme… 

Algo estalou dentro de Junmyeon. A menção do filme logo trouxe a lembrança de  _ quem _ estava trabalhando ao lado de seu amante e a raiva que estava sendo aplacada pelo olhar desolador que Yixing foi espantada na velocidade da luz.

— Yah! Essa porra desse filme! Tem certeza de que essa é a única coisa que tem tirado a sua atenção de mim? — o monstro verde do ciúmes falou muito mais alto. E para piorar, ele sabia que o homem à sua frente tinha entendido muito bem o que ele quis dizer, porque ele mesmo afirmou a Junmyeon que aquelas matérias sensacionalistas não passavam disso, de fofocas e que ele nunca seria capaz de traí-lo.

— Jun, nós já falamos sobre isso. São apenas boatos meu amor, ela é apenas uma colega da porcaria daquele filme. Você não confia em mim?

— Bem, me desculpe se você não tem me dado motivos suficientes para confiar em você.

— Hyung! — um suspiro assustado escapou dos lábios de Jongdae, despertando Junmyeon para as palavras escorregaram de dentro de sua boca antes mesmo que seu cérebro tenha filtrado o que ele estava dizendo. Quando finalmente registrou o que sua mágoa falou em seu lugar, seus olhos se arregalaram com a acusação que fez contra Yixing.

O peso em seu estômago pareceu se afundar ainda mais quando olhou para seu namorado. Yixing nem estava segurando seu choro, e apesar do brilho devido às lágrimas, seus olhos estavam terrivelmente tristes, sua postura caiu mais ainda. Mesmo que ele tivesse em seu direito por estar furioso, ter o chinês dizendo que ele estava certo apenas apontava o óbvio, os hábitos de Yixing precisavam mudar. Os dois sabiam disso. Mas aquilo, deixar subentendido que não confiava em Yixing, ele havia ido longe demais e a realização o atingiu com a força de um soco bem no meio de seu peito. Onde os golpes continuavam a chegar enquanto ele ouvia os fungados do homem que amava, se movendo pela sala, saindo dali.

— Lay-hyung — Jongdae começou a segui-lo pelo apartamento, o chinês estava de cabeça baixa, procurando por sua jaqueta e chaves do carro alugado —  **_Xing-ge! Aonde você está indo, você acabou de chegar!_ **

—  **_Está tudo bem Dae-ah_ ** — disse com a voz molhada pelo choro mal contido, mas ainda sorrindo fraco por ver seu dongsaeng caindo no mandarim apenas para deixá-lo confortável — **_eu só preciso dar uma volta._ **

—  **_Não é seguro sair por aí assim, gege! Eu vou com você, não vou deixá-lo sozinho._ **

—  **_Dae, eu juro que estou bem. Eu só preciso de algumas horas sozinho, e ele precisa respirar um pouco, sem que eu esteja por perto._ ** — Yixing disse se referindo ao seu namorado que ainda continuava atordoado demais no meio do cômodo, suas pernas não se moviam e com a língua pesada demais para proferir qualquer coisa.

—  **_Tem certeza que ficará bem?_ ** — Chen perguntou, preocupação estampada em sua face.

—  **_Gege promete._ ** — disse baixinho, fingindo dar um beliscão em suas bochechas, como fazia quando ensinava mandarim ao mais novo.

—  **_Me ligue se precisar de mim_ ** — o mais baixo proferiu, deixando um leve selar na bochecha molhada de Yixing, encarando a porta à sua frente assim que o moreno a fechou.

Junmyeon não notou quando começou a chorar, nem a falta de ar ou mesmo o som alto de seus soluços o tirou de seu estupor quando viu seu amor sair tão ferido da casa deles. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele teria ido ao chão se não fosse o braço de Soo sustentando seu peso. Inconsolável, se deixou ser arrastado até o quarto por Kyungsoo, permitiu que ele o livrasse de suas roupas e lhe ajudasse com o banho. Tudo executado sem uma fala sequer do mais novo, o silêncio de D.O era reconfortante, Junmyeon não seria capaz de ouvir alguém julgando suas ações quando ele já fazia isso por si mesmo. Não que ele esperasse uma atitude assim de seu dongsaeng, ele era muito mais maturo que isso, Soo sabia confortar as pessoas sem precisar dizer nada. E assim continuaram até quando ele deitou o líder na cama, enrolando seus membros moles na coberta, os únicos sons no quarto eram provenientes do choro, agora mais baixo e menos angustiante, do líder e uma música sendo sussurrada em seu ouvido pelo rapaz agarrado a si. Quando o choro finalmente o esgotou e o sono lhe alcançou, Kyungsoo ainda estava abraçado contra ele.

No entanto, quando Junmyeon acordou no dia seguinte, eram os braços de Yixing que abrigava seu corpo, deitado de frente para si com as pernas emaranhadas, um braço circundando sua cintura enquanto a outra mão estava agarrada a mão de Junmyeon. Quando Junmyeon chorou de novo, era por ter o outro ainda perto de si. Era por ver que, mesmo que machucado, seu namorado não tinha parado de amar suas falhas.

Ele chorou por Yixing ter voltado.

.

.

.

_ Eu ainda me lembro daquele dia, sendo sincero com você Jun, acho que nunca posso me esquecer dele. Não por termos brigado, ou pelo que tenha sido falado. Perdoei-o, porque eu o conheço melhor do que você mesmo, e assim como disse antes, sei que não queria falar nada daquilo. E nem o ponto dessa carta é o que foi falado e perdoado. _

_ O motivo dessa carta, é que você está cansado, de novo, e eu sei. Você sempre escondeu bem dos outros, mas nunca de mim. Outra vez, o tempo e a distância sendo os causadores disso.  _

_ Eu não suportaria ter que olhar pra você e ver em seus olhos toda a dor que causei quando não estive por perto. Não posso permitir que a distância estique tanto nossos sentimentos e desgaste nosso amor. Não posso permitir que o tempo envelheça nossas lembranças a ponto de nunca mais nos recordarmos como eram as coisas quando estávamos ao alcance de um abraço. Mas eu sou egoísta demais para deixá-lo ir. _

_ Depois de tanto tempo. Depois de estar tão longe. Você ainda me ama a ponto de não me deixar ir também, Myeonnie?” _


	7. Dear Yixing

_ “Querido Yixing, _

_ Acho que nem preciso te dizer o quão nervoso eu estou, certo? Você me conhece bem, até que tenha recebido essa carta, você pode imaginar que eu descartei outras vinte antes de lhe entregar essa aqui. E também sei que, por te conhecer tão bem, que você deve estar mais confuso agora ao acordar nesse dia tão especial e não me encontrar ao seu lado, no meu lugar apenas um envelope com uma carta. A primeira que te mando. _

_ Aqui estou eu, sentado de madrugada em nosso escritório, divagando sobre como eu posso começar essa carta. Eu achei que era bom com as palavras, e que seria uma tarefa fácil, já que você executou ela por dois anos sem nem pestanejar. Mas agora, encarando esse pedaço de papel, meus pensamentos estão nadando em minha mente e tenho medo de não conseguir derramar nessas linhas tudo o que quero dizer a você. Era assim que você se sentia quando escrevia pra mim? _

_ Bem, assim como você me resgatou tantas memórias nossas, tudo que vivemos juntos ou separados, eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo com você hoje. Hoje é um dia especial não é? _

_ Hoje, fazem exatos 2 anos que você… _

.

.

.

Junmyeon não sabia o que aquela carta significava. E se a ansiedade de poder voltar para casa depois de tanto tempo no exército não fosse o suficiente para lhe tirar o sono, a carta de Yixing e sua pergunta misteriosa com certeza era. O que diabos ele queria dizer com “ _ não me deixar ir _ ”? Seus pensamentos estavam confusos sobre o que de fato Yixing queria dizer com toda aquela carta. Ele também se lembrava vividamente daquele dia, das discussões que teve com Yixing diria que aquela foi, de longe, a pior de todas. Junmyeon ainda se arrependia das últimas palavras que tinha dito a seu namorado, aquele foi o pior dia que seu namoro teve que passar e o medo de ter perdido Yixing pelas palavras impensadas e motivados por sentimentos tão ruins, vez ou outra ainda assombrava seu sono. Ele ainda se lembrava como seu choro muito alto perturbou o sono do namorado e de que, mesmo com a expressão cansada e olhos inchados indicando que o chinês também tinha chorado, ele abrigou seu corpo trêmulo e encarcerou seu torso em um abraço caloroso e apertado. Seria quase sufocante se não fosse exatamente disso que Junmyeon precisasse no momento. Ambos haviam superado isso, depois de tantos beijos e afagos, as desculpas vieram sarando aos poucos as feridas.

Passar por aquilo deixou o relacionamento dos dois mais forte. E mesmo que, vez ou outra, ainda acontecesse de não terem a melhor comunicação sempre tentavam compensar e assegurar que os dois estivessem bem. Então, novamente, ele não entendia o ponto de Yixing com aquela carta. Eles passaram por dificuldades que a maioria dos casais pode passar, é normal. Querendo ou não, mesmo quando suas personalidades se encaixam tão bem e seu parceiro seja um complemento de quem você é, os problemas sempre podem vir. A diferença é como você enfrenta eles. Ainda que não entendesse o que seu amado tenha tentado lhe dizer, Junmyeon tinha certeza absoluta de uma coisa: ele lutaria quanto mais tempo precisasse, ele enfrentaria a distância que fosse para estar com Yixing. Ele valia a pena.

Eles valiam a pena.

Depois de devolver a carta ao seu envelope e guardá-la na caixa junto com todas as outras, serviu-se de uma xícara de chá de ervas quente. Era uma mistura de ervas feita por Kyungsoo, ele havia ensinado ela a Junmyeon para poder ajudá-lo com seu sono. E realmente funcionou, mesmo com os pensamentos ainda cheios, ele dormiu e só acordou com o som do despertador.

A cerimônia aconteceu no final da tarde. Era apenas uma formalidade do exército para todos os homens que tivessem cumprindo seu tempo de serviço. Quase uma semana antes de ser liberado, Junmyeon recebeu um aviso da empresa que eles uniriam a sua despedida com um pequeno evento para seus fãs. Não seria nada demais, eles iam divulgar um horário específico nos arredores do batalhão que estava e reunir os fãs ali. Seria um momento rápido, mas onde ele e seus fãs poderiam se reencontrar sem se preocupar em se manter afastado da mídia.

Terminada a celebração com seus colegas de batalhão, ainda fardado, Junmyeon se dirigiu até onde seus fãs estavam esperando por ele. Quando lhe disseram que seria uma coisa pequena, ele realmente acreditou que seria um número pequeno de exo-ls concentrados ali, mas não foi nada disso que encontrou quando subiu no palco montado para si. Haviam muitos, mas muitos mais fãs do que ele esperava, muitos seguravam faixas e fotos, suas e do grupo, alguns estavam chorando. O coro de “bem vindo de volta” chegou aos seus ouvidos junto com os aplausos do público. Junmyeon estava emocionado. Ele não esperava ter uma recepção assim, tão calorosa e amorosa. Todos os dias que esteve ali dentro e pensava e seus amados exo-ls, se sentia ansioso, não só para voltar, mas também com o medo que subia em sua espinha toda vez que se perguntava se eles ainda continuavam ali, se eles ainda continuavam esperando por ele. Pensava constantemente se a sua confissão na forma daquele álbum tinha sido suficiente para fazê-los ficar, e ter essa resposta bem ali diante de seus olhos o deixou sem palavras. Foi difícil superar o coro de vozes e agradecer por tudo que eles estavam fazendo, mas ele não era o líder de um grupo caótico a troco de nada, e aos poucos conseguiu a plena atenção dos fãs ali e começou um breve discurso de agradecimento.

No meio de seu discurso quando algo estranho aconteceu. Seus olhos se arregalaram assustados quando os alto falantes dispostos no local começaram a soar uma melodia muito bem conhecida por si. Quando os acordes de  _ Let’s Love _ começaram a tocar, Jun olhou perdido para seu gerente e alguns membros da staff na frente do palco, aquilo não tinha sido combinado, não que fosse um problema para ele cantar, mas gostaria de ter sido avisado e ter aquecido sua voz antes. Levou o microfone próximo a boca, pronto para acompanhar a melodia de sua música, ele não havia cantado nem duas frases quando mais uma voz se juntou a sua. Apesar do susto, ele reconhecia a voz de Baekhyun. Os fãs a sua frente também pareciam reconhecer a voz do mais novo muito bem, pois logo começou um coro dividido entre comemorar e gritar chamando por eles. Junmyeon seguiu acompanhando junto com a voz do amigo quando a voz de Kyungsoo se juntou a eles também, mas essa muito mais próxima de si e mais real. Quase como se estivesse ao vivo.

No palco, era possível ver os olhos pequenos do líder procurando pelos donos das vozes que continuavam se juntando a sua, sorrindo largamente e até deixando de cantar, quando viu seus sete membros subindo pela escada lateral do palco e caminhando em sua direção. Ele se sentiu como um adolescente de novo, se segurando para não sair correndo e abraçar seus melhores amigos. Algo que ele não precisou se preocupar, pois Jongin e Sehunnie tomaram a dianteira correndo para abraçar o amado hyung deles, e apesar dos outros não correrem exatamente, todos davam passos apressados para chegar mais perto de Junmyeon — e deixados para trás devido às pernas grandes de Chanyeol. O mais velho deixou-se perder dentro do mar de abraços que rodeou seu corpo. Quanta saudade ele sentiu do seu grupo!

Junmyeon não esperava vê-los no mesmo dia de sua dispensa. Ele sabia que eles estavam ocupados, afinal a vida continuou para todos eles. Esquecendo-se até que ainda estavam no palco com a música rolando — sendo cantada lindamente por Jongdae — se concentrou em abraçar um por um com direito a beijos na bochecha, nem mesmo Minseok desviou do contato, eles deixariam o líder ter aquele momento. Depois de passar por todos os braços deles, o grupo se virou para os fãs, compartilhando daquele momento único, vendo o grupo junto novamente.

_ “Juntos, mas não completos.” _

A realização atingiu Junmyeon mais rápido do que ele estava preparado, por alguns segundos seu sorriso vacilou ao pensar que Yixing não estava ali. E ele nem sabia se Yixing ainda estaria, onde quer que  _ ali  _ fosse, para ele. As palavras usadas pelo chinês voltaram a queimar em sua mente e ele se sentiu afastando ainda mais do mundo real, onde todos estavam abraçados lado a lado, olhando para a razão do grupo continuar por tanto tempo. Um aperto em seu ombro, dado por Chanyeol, o puxou de volta do lugar escuro que seus pensamentos estavam começando a caminhar, sorrindo calorosamente para seu dongsaeng de olhinhos arregalados, ele sempre era muito sensível a mudança de humor das pessoas ao seu redor. Infelizmente, toda a confiança que tentava passar tremeu quando a música chegou em sua parte final, onde todos os membros ao seu lado se calaram e outra voz soou em seu lugar. Uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem. Conheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, não importava a que distância ela estava de si.

Junmyeon sempre reconheceria a voz de Yixing. Seus sentidos sempre seriam super conscientes de tudo que envolvesse Yixing.

Copiando as ações do grupo, os fãs ficaram silenciosos enquanto a voz de Yixing finaliza a música de Junmyeon.  _ Sua música _ , quão surreal era aquilo tudo? Piscando pesadamente, forçou seus neurônios a voltarem a se comunicar novamente, e só então percebeu que, mais uma vez, a voz estava perto demais para ser apenas uma gravação e sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta. Um leve pânico subiu por sua espinha, seu corpo parecia pesado demais para se mover e suas pernas não queriam obedecer o comando para se movimentar. No final, Jongdae teve pena de seu estado, ele saiu do lado do líder e deu seu lugar ao chinês, que agora dizia as últimas palavras da canção olhando o fundo dos olhos do mais velho.

Junmyeon não chorava com tanta frequência, pelo menos não na frente das outras pessoas, ele havia aprendido a se tornar uma barreira para proteger sua família e amigos, mas hoje era uma ocasião muito especial. A prova que todo seu trabalho tinha valido a pena, tantas pessoas emocionadas por ele e pelo que ele oferecia com suas músicas, seu grupo todo reunido consigo, fazendo uma surpresa que aqueceu seu coração em níveis incontáveis. Então, sim, seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas teimosas. Mas nenhum esforço que fizesse para  _ não _ chorar, funcionaria quando mergulhou seu olhar nos olhos de Yixing. Há quanto tempo ele não o via assim, tão perto? Há quanto tempo não escutava sua voz sem ser através do auto falante do celular?

Antes de seus olhos embaçarem mais ainda, ele se deleitou nas feições do homem à sua frente. É possível que alguém nunca envelheça? Porque os traços de Yixing pareciam ter parado no tempo, na verdade, ele parecia ainda mais jovem e bonito. As linhas de expressão de rosto estavam suaves como sempre, seu cabelo tão escuro quanto seus doces olhos — também cheios d’água — que admiravam o namorado com mesma intensidade. A linha de sua maxila parecia ainda mais angular, mas ele sabia que o mais novo não estava perdendo peso, pois suas bochechas pálidas estavam cheias e suas amadas covinhas estavam totalmente amostra para sua total satisfação. Ele estava usando um dos perfumes que Junmyeon o deu de presente, ele reconheceu o cheiro forte da fragrância amadeirada, era a sua preferida.

— Xing… — um suspiro quase inaudível foi tudo que conseguiu forçar sua língua idiota dizer quando a canção terminou e o público prendia a respiração.

— Oi, líder — Yixing devolveu provocativamente e sorrindo de lado, suas covinhas ficando ainda mais marcadas — Sentiu minha falta?

A resposta para essa pergunta veio em um Junmyeon se atirando em seus braços, pouco se importando com o quão desesperado ele iria parecer em todos os vídeos que os fãs gravaram. Era seu amor ali, o homem que mais amava, bem ali na sua frente depois de tantos anos longe. Ele havia sido privado por tempo demais daquele tipo de carinho. Então, sim, Junmyeon não era uma pessoa que chorava na frente dos outros.

Mas Yixing nunca foi qualquer um.

.

.

No carro, mesmo depois de ter se passado algumas horas, Junmyeon ainda não acreditava em tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele teria finalmente ficado maluco? Tudo parecia um delírio de sua mente solitária. Parecia o certo, não é? Ele ter alucinado que tinha se encontrado com seus companheiros, que ele tinha se reencontrado com seu amante. A única prova que ele não tinha sonhado com tudo isso era o calor de uma mão segurando a sua, aquilo era real demais para ser apenas um sonho. Yixing estava no banco do motorista do carro de Junmyeon, se favorecendo do fato de ser um carro automático, sua outra mão estava fortemente entrelaçada com a do homem mais baixo, como se soubesse que ele precisava desse fio de realidade para continuar ali. Bem, ele  _ sempre _ sabia do que Junmyeon precisava. Um sorriso estava estampado em seu lindo rosto, Yixing emanava uma felicidade de si que aos poucos contagiou Junmyeon e logo os dois estavam rindo feito bobos dentro do carro. Mãos unidas e coração aquecido.

A sensação de tudo, finalmente, estava em seu lugar se apossou dos dois.

O caminho até o apartamento de Junmyeon foi tranquilo e rápido, eles mal notaram o tempo passar e isso era algo recorrente quando estavam juntos. Ao chegarem no condomínio do mais velho, saíram do veículo e logo voltaram a dar as mãos, a outra de Yixing se ocupando com a mala do namorado. Junmyeon estava com um pouco de pena de Yixing, pois além do peso da mala, ele estava com seu corpo completamente apoiado na outra lateral do namorado. Ele  _ quase _ ficou com pena. Só se permitindo se separar do calor de Yixing quando precisou digitar o código de sua porta e para deixar que o namorado apoiasse a mala em um canto na sala.

Com a porta trancada, Junmyeon passou os olhos rápidos pelo apartamento, vendo que tudo estava organizado demais e que isso deveria ser trabalho de Baekhyun, sorriu com o pensamento. Respirando fundo, os dois homens, enfim, se encararam frente a frente, sem às lágrimas atrapalhando dessa vez. Existem algumas sensações na vida que a descrição dela nunca chegará a verdadeira essência do que foi sentido. Nem todo o conhecimento do mundo forneceria a Yixing e Junmyeon a capacidade de pôr em suas palavras o que sentiram no momento que seus olhos se encontraram com calma. Talvez, a única que chegasse mais perto de dimensionar o sentimento em seus corações era uma palavra simples, pequena, que abrangia o que sentiam e até o que não sabiam que sentiam.

Amor.

Seus corpos se chocaram outra vez, o abraço agora menos desesperado por parte de Junmyeon, devagar Yixing se permitiu redescobrir como era ter Junmyeon em seus braços. Era calmo, como o som da chuva fraca após uma tempestade fervorosa. Era quente, como o calor do sol tocando sua pele num dia ensolarado no parque. Era macio, como deixar seus pés dançarem sob um tapete felpudo. Era gentil, como o toque do pôr-do-sol sob as águas do mar no fim da tarde. Era carinhoso, como os olhos de Junmyeon. Era aconchegante, como a risada de Yixing.

Era bonito, como o amor dos dois.

Um arrepio subiu pelas costas do coreano quando o homem à sua frente começou a beijar a lateral de seu pescoço. Os toques macios fizerem Junmyeon derreter mais ainda nos braços fortes de Yixing, que continuou a subir seus beijos vagarosamente por toda a extensão de sua pele, aplicando a pressão perfeita para que ele sentisse todo o formato de seus lábios em cada parte de si. Junmyeon agarrou a cintura bonita do chinês, seus dígitos segurando tão forte que marcas seriam deixadas ali, mas ele sabia que era disso que seu homem gostava, a prova vindo através de um suspiro vacilante que Yixing deixou escapar.

O toque delicado das mãos de Yixing em seu rosto fez com que Junmyeon o encarasse outra vez. Sentiu o rubor subir por suas bochechas ao notar o desejo mal contido nos olhos dele, assumindo que os seus deveriam estar no mesmo estado. Um sorriso mais tímido ainda surgiu quando os lábios de Yixing fizeram contato contra sua testa, depois sua têmpora, e seguindo por todo os cantos do rosto de Junmyeon. Os olhos, as bochechas, seu nariz e queixo. Ao chegar aos lábios de Jun, falou tão baixo que, se não fosse a proximidade, o mais velho não teria escutado.

— Case comigo. 

O pedido foi feito com seus olhos presos em Junmyeon. Ele estava tão perdido no carinho anterior, que quando compreendeu o pedido de Yixing seus olhos se arregalaram com o que acabou de ouvir.

— O quê… O quê você disse?

— Você ainda me ama a ponto de não me deixar ir, Myeonnie?

— Claro que sim — Junmyeon respondeu, seu sorriso agora aumentando, fazendo com que seus olhos diminuíssem fofamente, quando por fim, entendeu às palavras na carta de Yixing. Yixing achava que podia morrer com essa visão tão perto de si.

— Casa comigo? — repetiu, olhos marejados e bochechas doendo com a força do sorriso.

— Sim, sim! Mil vezes sim! — Junmyeon respondeu, puxando o corpo maior pela cintura, findando todo o espaço que ainda existia entre eles.

Para Yixing, beijar Junmyeon era finalmente estar de volta em casa depois de uma viagem. E eles tinham enfrentado uma longa viagem em suas vidas. Suas bocas se encaixavam como se nunca tivessem sido separadas antes, encontrando cada canto e acariciando-os com a língua. Com os lábios travados, se deixou ser puxado pela cintura por Junmyeon, confiando em seu parceiro para onde quer que ele o levasse. Suas pernas bateram contra a cama, seu corpo fora empurrado para baixo, Junmyeon se posicionou em cima de si, equilibrando-se em seus braços ainda mais musculosos. Os anos foram mais do que caridosos com o corpo do mais velho, ele sempre teve o corpo mais musculoso entre os dois, e esse tempo no exército o tinha deixado ainda mais gostoso. Yixing mordeu seus lábios, desejo queimando em si para sentir a textura da pele de Junmyeon sem que as roupas o atrapalhasse. Ele recebeu um sorriso de lado do mais velho, que sabia muito bem o que estava passando na mente dele.

Junmyeon tocou em seus joelhos com o seu próprio, pedindo espaço que foi cedido rapidamente por Yixing, ansioso por sentir o outro mais perto. Junmyeon pressionou sua coxa forte no meio das pernas de Yixing, garantindo que o músculo grande e bem trabalhado estivesse apertando o pau de Yixing da maneira que ele gostava. Aproveitando-se da abertura de sua boca para soltar um gemido sôfrego, pressionou com ainda mais força sua coxa e tomou os lábios carnudos nos seus. O beijo agora muito mais forte, reavivando em sua memória o sabor que eles tinham, a textura macia da carne farta. Ele permitia que Yixing respirasse por pouco tempo antes de voltar a atacá-lo com mais volúpia, seu torso agora totalmente em cima do mais novo, sua perna fazendo mais pressão em seu membro e sentindo ele se enrijecer abaixo de si.

Yixing se sentia tonto, a falta de ar por ser beijado de maneira tão luxuriosa estava tirando o controle de seu corpo. Seus quadris giravam contra a coxa de Junmyeon e ele gemia toda vez que o mais velho lhe apertava mais ainda. Suas mãos vagavam pelas costas agora nuas, seu cérebro sequer registrou quando eles perderam suas blusas, sentindo na ponta de seus dedos os desenhos que os músculos faziam ali. Estava quente, às gotas de suor começaram a escorrer por suas têmporas foram beijadas por Junmyeon antes dele se levantar e terminar de tirar aquelas peças inúteis. Quando Jun retornou, Yixing deixou que suas mãos gravassem cada linha do peito dele, cada formato sendo cravado em sua memória.

— Da próxima vez, quando se apresentar e fizer tatuagens com nossos nomes — disse baixo, seu polegar deslizando com facilidade pelo mamilo esquerdo, sorrindo ao vê-lo tremer — quero que coloque meu nome aqui — apertou o botão rosado — quero que todos vejam onde eu pertenço.

— Eu farei, com uma condição. Quando fizer tatuagens de novo, quero meu nome dentro de seus lábios, como fez com sua música. Quero meu nome aqui dentro, pra que todos saibam que podem desejar, mas que só eu o tenho.

Junmyeon mordeu a carne do lábio inferior de Yixing, arrancando dele um gemido tão necessitado que deixou o chinês vermelho com a maneira que ansiava pelo mais velho. Na mesma medida, um grunhido subiu pela garganta de Junmyeon, mente nublada com as palavras ditas por aquela boca pecaminosa. Bebeu os gemidos de sua fonte, deixando o mais novo uma bagunça sem fôlego em sua cama. Sem as roupas, seus membros se tocavam mais livremente e Yixing se sentia ainda mais sensível, seus quadris ágeis devido a tanta prática, se projetavam para cima em um frenesi que arrancava os sons mais bonitos do mais velho, estavam tão duros e excitados que podia sentir o pré-gozo entre os membros.

— Acho que ainda tenho lubrificante dentro do guarda-roupa — a voz de Junmyeon saiu sôfrega, Yixing não deixava seu pau ter um descanso de contato.

— Debaixo do travesseiro, deixei tudo aqui — pôde ouvir o outro dizer, sugando e lambendo a pele próxima às clavículas.

— Você pensou em tudo não é mesmo, camisinhas? — disse sacana.

— Muito tempo sem sentir você.

— Hum, quer dizer que você se preparou pra mim? — depositou um selar atrás da concha da orelha de Yixing sentindo sua pele tremer devido a sensibilidade da região. Ninguém era autorizado a tocar ali, exceto Junmyeon. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver o mais novo tão desconcertado e acenando positivamente sem parar. Esticou sua mão para alcançar o vidrinho de lubrificante como o namorado aconselhou, mas não foi a única coisa que encontrou lá. Sua mão se fechou em torno de uma caixinha pequena e felpuda.

— E-eu não sabia como te dar elas — Yixing falou, orelhas queimando em vergonha.

— Você preparou a maior surpresa da minha vida, cantou pra mim, me pediu em casamento mas não sabia como entregar as alianças? — a risada de Junmyeon ocupou o lugar dos gemidos anteriores — Deus, eu amo você.

— Eu também te amo — o chinês respondeu, corpo ainda vermelho, constrangido.

Junmyeon puxou sua mão direita, beijando todas as falanges antes de deslizar facilmente uma das alianças em seu dedo anelar comprido. Yixing imitou seu gesto, admirando como a pele morena de Junmyeon deixava a prata refinada ainda mais bonita.

Logo, ambos retornaram a atenção ao tesão mal resolvido, Junmyeon se debruçou por todo o corpo de Yixing, deixado suas impressões na pele leitosa, com suas mãos, boca e língua. Se posicionou no meio das pernas esparramadas dele, se concentrando no pênis que estava tão duro quanto o seu, brilhando lindamente, sua excitação se derramando aos poucos em seu ventre. Ele tomou seu tempo com o membro de Yixing, sentindo o peso agradável em sua língua, sugando o mais novo como se sua vida dependesse disso, seus olhos estavam focados no rosto do amante, sorvendo de seu pau e de suas expressões. Yixing passava uma imagem tão dominante, mas ele era muito manhoso na cama quando se rendia ao prazer, mesmo que às posições estivessem invertidas. Ainda chupando ele, Junmyeon derramou o lubrificante em seus dedos, tomando cuidado para aquecê-lo antes de introduzir em Yixing. Preparou seu _ noivo _ com calma, sentindo o calor das suas paredes internas se apertarem contra seus dedos enquanto entrava e saia. Explorando como se fosse a primeira vez.

Os gemidos mais altos e as unhas de Yixing sendo cravadas nos ombros largos de Junmyeon fez com que ele parasse seus movimentos. O conhecimento de anos sobre o corpo do mais novo lhe dizia que ele estava prestes a gozar e não era assim que ele queria vir. Com beijos mais tranquilos em suas coxas, esperou que a respiração de seu noivo se acalmasse, ficou por cima novamente, olhos e bocas se conectando, deixando que Yixing sentisse seu próprio gosto na língua de Junmyeon.

Com a mesma calma que abriu Yixing, introduziu seu membro lubrificado para o calor acolhedor dele. Respiração superficial, mesmo tendo esticado seu companheiro, o canal ainda estava muito apertado contra seu pênis, e isso o deixava a um triz de gozar como um adolescente cheio de hormônios.

Como um só, os dois sincronizaram seus atos, Yixing rebolou devagar em seu pau e Junmyeon deu uma estocada leve. Se mantiveram assim até quando a calma não era mais suficiente, suas testas estavam coladas, os olhares só de desviavam quando precisavam fechar as pálpebras para assimilar o que sentiam, seus lábios estavam inchados depois de tantas mordidas e lambidas e eles trocavam gemidos um contra o outro. As coxas de Yixing estavam aprisionando a cintura de Junmyeon contra si quando ele começou a fode-lo a sério, suas unhas descontando o fluxo de prazer que sentia, sua cintura era agarrada de forma ainda mais forte enquanto Junmyeon entrava e saia de si mais e mais rápido. O som molhado do lubrificante e carne batendo contra carne eram altos, mas se tornavam subjugados com o volume dos gemidos dos dois.

Yixing derramou um grito estrangulado quando Junmyeon focou seus movimentos contra sua próstata, ele estava determinado a deixar seu amor satisfeito, como há muito ele não fazia. Lágrimas prazerosas encheram os olhos de Yixing devido ao estímulo constante, sua mente estava distante e a única coisa que pensava estava sendo clamada por sua boca:  _ “Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Myeonnie!” _ e Junmyeon não estava diferente, sua mente lhe dizendo o quanto Yixing era perfeito, seu corpo era perfeito, seu cheiro, sua voz, seus gemidos, seu maldito buraco! Era tudo perfeito e era tudo dele.

Chorando de prazer, Yixing atingiu seu orgasmo intocado, seu corpo dava espasmos fortes, apertando ainda mais Junmyeon dentro de si, que agora empurrava freneticamente seus quadris em busca de libertação. Era tudo demais. Seus olhos, ainda sem foco, derramaram mais lágrimas com a superestimulação, seu corpo ainda tremia debilmente quando Junmyeon veio dentro de si, gemendo seu nome e se desmanchando em cima de seu corpo. 

Yixing se sentia incrivelmente desossado, ainda sensível quando Junmyeon saiu de dentro dele, seu esperma escorrendo entre suas pernas. Era pegajoso e um pouco nojento a sensação de algo escorrendo de sua bunda pelas coxas, mas ele se sentia fodido demais para limpar. Ele não deixou que Jun saísse da cama, agarrou o braço dele e se virou pronto para tirar um cochilo abraçado a seu noivo. Eles iam repetir tudo de novo quando acordassem, se limpar era uma perda de tempo.

.

.

.

_ Agora entende o motivo de deixar essa carta pra você? Fazem 2 anos desde que me pediu em casamento e nossas vidas mudaram. Você se mudou pra cá, nós compramos uma casa juntos, começamos a dividir nossa vida. Não acho que você saiba o quão feliz você me fez todos esses anos como meu companheiro de grupo, como meu amigo, como meu namorado e como meu noivo. E ainda assim, você agora vai me dar o privilégio de ser o homem mais feliz do mundo como seu marido. _

_ Eu preciso te dizer que não tenho mais medo. Não tenho mais medo do tempo e distância. Porque hoje, quando você e eu falarmos sim, nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo ao nosso lado, e a distância entre nós poderá ser quebrada quando estender minha mão pra você.  _

_ Respondendo a sua pergunta, da sua última carta, eu te amo e sou egoísta a ponto de não te deixar ir, Xing. _

_ Estarei lhe esperando no altar, com nossa família e amigos. _

_ Com amor, _

_ Seu, e para todo sempre, Junmyeon.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui chegamos ao fim de Dear Junmyeon!
> 
> Á todos que chegaram até aqui, que me acompanharam nessa curta jornada, espero que tenham se divertido e amado essa história tanto quanto eu! Mais uma vez, muito obrigada EXOlipse por esse fest incrível, obrigada doador do plot, muito obrigada M. pela betagem, e por último muito obrigada a você que chegou até aqui.
> 
> Espero que esse não seja um adeus, não ainda.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
